


兄弟

by Arashi7



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 杀手ThorX黑客Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 因为十一年前的旧事，Loki与那个人成为“兄弟”，随后成为一生的伴侣。





	1. Chapter 1

雨一直在下，和多年前一样，湿透的衬衣贴上皮肤，冷意随之传来，他忍不住打了个寒噤，身后的叫喊声越来越清晰，他有些累，却知道自己不能在这倒下。

Loki抓住冰冷的栏杆翻过栅栏，楼与楼间隔一米，他在十七楼，望着两楼之中的深渊，他不禁为自己捏了把汗。

“站住！不准跑！我们要开枪了！”

Loki咬牙，后退几步做出起跑姿势，向前一跃落在了十五楼的楼顶，晚风掠过耳畔，脚踝处传来酸麻。雨丝砸在脸上，Loki继续往前、向下……他的身体已经快到极限了，在跑过七栋大楼后，他瞥见两幢楼间的连接通道。

——咻。

有子弹划过，Loki靠本能反应躲开，弹壳把地面打出一个坑洞，身体倾斜摔在地上。

好疼……肩膀着地，多半是关节错位了。

Loki扶着左手，额上冒出的汗珠被雨水带走，他迅速进楼，飞快拍打电梯的下楼键，好不容易在脚步声到来前进入，飞快地下到四层。他跑过那条通道，撞开碍事的门，眼前一片漆黑。

他打开随身的手电，发觉自己进了一家健身房。

仪器颇多，他可以躲一躲，Loki一身冷汗，脱臼的痛持续不断，渐渐令他麻木。他东倒西歪藏进健身房的更衣室里，在黑暗中数着心跳。

 

集聚的叫喊声弱了，Loki原本悬着的心回到原位，肩膀上的伤再次传来痛感，Loki咬着牙关，想要触碰伤处，不小心泄出低沉的呻吟，Loki敏锐地听见外门打开，门板发出轻微的吱呀响。

有人进来了。

寒意从后背慢慢攀升，爬到后脑，将他包裹住。Loki屏住呼吸蜷缩身子藏在角落中，他逃不动了，生怕下一秒一名杀手推门而入，对着他的脑门给他一枪。

啪——

亮灯的同时更衣室的门从外被打开，不费吹灰之力。

穿着灰色运动背心和运动裤的金发男人出现在门边，他望着躲在角落浑身湿透的黑发男人，不由得联想到街边的流浪猫，他瞪圆绿眼，黑色的发丝垂落在脸际，湿透的衣衫显得他十分瘦削，脸颊白皙尖刻，要不是他身体僵硬而戒备，真是英俊得令人想发出邀约。男人心想，不过如果他胆敢轻举妄动，下一秒一定会有一把匕首捅进他的心窝。

“还没回去？”男人露出个温和的笑容，往后退开一步，他像在跟老熟人打交道一样。

Loki狐疑地看他一眼，对方在示好，看起来不像是那伙人中的一员。确认自己暂时安全了，他猛地起身一把将对方压向对面的墙壁，凶狠地说：“找个安全的屋子给我！你要是敢报警，我就——”锋利的匕首抵住男人的咽喉，疼痛让他忘记自己与对方的体格差，在极限中生出无限力量。

“放轻松，这样的姿势你的肩膀坚持不了太久。”男人温和地笑，试图让Loki感受到他的善意。

太疼了……好累……Loki望着那双蓝眸，熟悉感一闪而过。

“诶——你怎么了！”突然冒出的陌生人昏倒在地，匕首摔到一旁，眼前这荒诞的一幕令折返检查的店主感到一丝头疼。

 

 

他是被疼醒的，Loki大叫起来，关节回到原本的位置上发出咯吱声。缓了片刻，他用没伤到的右手去摸额上的细汗，从疼痛中找回理智，他不断喘息，胸口起起伏伏，生理泪水滑落后他的视线逐渐清晰，看到坐在床头整理医疗箱的男人，Loki才想起刚才发生了什么事。

“现在几点？”他轻轻打着哆嗦，后知后觉意识到身体干爽许多，他的头发干了，Loki盯着床头的男人问，“你是谁？”

“如你所见，我是健身房的老板Thor，没想到这么晚了还有一只不回家的小猫躲在更衣室里。”Thor坦诚地玩笑道，“现在是凌晨两点，你肩膀脱臼了，我先帮你接回去，明天再去看医生。”

“我不去医院。”Loki挑着冷淡的眉毛，“我要马上离开。”他正准备起身，竟然被动作比他更快的Thor按回原位。他竟然敢碰他！？Loki不可思议地看着Thor的大手。

Thor好笑地说：“你被人追杀，谁知道追来的人离开没有，可能还在外面等你？”

“关你什么事？你不怕惹祸上身？”Loki不敢碰左肩，他换了个姿势躺着，观察这个房间的一切。他没有找到任何有杀伤力的武器——如果哑铃不算的话——表面上这是一间很简单温馨的单人卧室，而陌生男人身上也透着一股值得信任的气息，但多年的从业经验告诉他，他不应该相信任何人。

“我好歹是你的救命恩人，如果我想报警，我早就这样做了，何必帮你接肩膀？你想我再卸下来吗？”Thor诚挚地看着他。

“你敢！”Loki瞪着Thor，犹豫后气急败坏地妥协道，“我要休息了，房钱给你，出去。”他挣扎着从背包里拿出一叠钞票丢在地上——背包还在，看来Thor只是爱多管闲事，他暂时安心了点。奔跑后的疲倦涌了上来，Loki打了个呵欠。

男人起身体贴地说：“你先休息一会儿，天亮了我让私人医生过来一趟。”他离开卧室，带上门，脚步声渐渐消失。

Loki迅速起身，拉扯到伤处让他又没形象地龇牙咧嘴，钞票依旧躺在地上，他嘁了一声，右手拿过背包打开他的宝贝笔记本，一切正常，他松了一口气，那群追杀他的人不就是为了这台电脑？Loki自嘲一笑，还好没事。跳到熟悉的页面，Loki通过定位查到自己身处何地，这才知道他今天误打误撞到的地方是雷霆健身房。

这是阿斯加德市内有名的健身房，Loki偶尔会路过，却从未踏足，他自认为不属于能够拥有健壮体格的男性，所以对健身总是兴致缺缺。经过今天这次追杀，他觉得以后如果有空还是得锻炼身体……唉，不过谁知道一名黑客也会被追杀？

这年头黑客真是越来越不好做。Loki叹了口气，由于他不受雇于政府或者任何一家私人机构，想找他寻仇实在简单，可Loki不愿进入任何帮派，那太局限了。他接触的人越多，越能查出事情的真相——当然，遇到危险的几率也越高。

今晚纯粹是个意外，他缺钱的时候与名声欠佳的公司合作，事后对方要杀他灭口，Loki早就留了一手，将重要资料握在手中，那群人就想活捉他，还好他躲过一劫。Loki顺势查了下雷霆健身房老板的信息，他现在成了人家的房客，谁知道睡着后会不会被那个壮汉谋杀。

说起那名壮汉……Thor长得很好，他冷静后才注意到对方的长相，Thor推开门的那瞬间Loki光顾着紧张，这才发现一般人真的对他笑着的模样生不出太多畏惧，他很阳光，笑意真挚，蓝眸深邃，鼻梁高挺，长相毫无缺点，这样的人一般做不了杀手，不戴面具很容易被人记住。

阿斯加德的黑帮异常活跃，但他们遵守行规，不杀无关的路人，普通民众对见到杀手的反应也不那么剧烈。Loki查了一下确认Thor和他的仇家们无关，暂时放心能在这安全睡上一晚。

伤口仍在隐隐作痛，Loki感觉自己的额头有点烫，想起自己刚淋过雨，他担心半夜发烧，只能起床开门，外面亮着暖色的夜灯，照亮房间的摆设，Loki见金发男人毫无防备心地躺在沙发上打着呼噜不禁皱起眉头。

——睡得真香，嫉妒。

Loki冷冷地瞪他，正要迈出一步，却听见原本睡着的男人打了个呵欠道：“怎么了？想喝水？”

这种把他当自家人的口气让Loki感到强烈的不适，他尴尬地说：“有退烧药吗？”

“发烧了吗？”Thor惊奇地问，他起身翻找药柜，拿出体温计和退烧药，“刚才帮你换衣服的时候体温还算正常……”

“喂。”Loki翻了个白眼，他实在受不了陌生人为他做这么私密的事，尽管事出有因，Loki咳嗽一声，“我自己来。”他接过体温计插入耳朵，38度，有点烧起来了，他问Thor要了杯温水吞下退烧药。

“我去里面睡吧，万一你不舒服了可以直接叫我。”Thor解释道，“家里还有折叠床。”

Loki越发觉得别扭，知道Thor这是好心，让主人为了他睡沙发实在不好，但他还是抿唇道：“你能不能不要用这么亲昵的语气说话？”

Thor挑眉问：“难道我要凶你、冷淡你？你现在不是伤员吗？”

……他好像说得也有道理，Loki强忍下心中的不满回房，Thor见他没有反对便跟上去。

 

房间重新恢复黑暗，Loki躺在床上一动不动地望着天花板，他刚想翻身，却觉得肩上一痛——完全没有习惯自己变成伤员，Loki叹了口气。

“没事吧？你小心点。”黑暗里有一个声音传来，努力控制着语气中的关心。

Loki不明白，一直以来他都无法理解人类的这种情感，即使是对他很好的那位夫人，Loki也花了很长时间去适应。Loki扁扁嘴讽刺道：“你真是个好人。”

“噗，谢谢。”Thor笑道，他安抚着Loki，“早点休息，明天看过医生就会好了。”

“你对所有人都这么好？”Loki沉默半晌小声问，他极有可能给Thor带来麻烦，但这个男人似乎完全不在意，他……到底是谁？

“快睡，你只是个伤员，医药费我都记着呢。”

好相貌加好性格，单从今晚的相处判断，如果他是普通人，应该会喜欢这样的人吧……Loki少时曾多次憧憬过正义与温暖，但如今他走上完全不同的道路。

雨淋在身上的感觉仿佛又回来了，雨雾笼罩着他，Loki闭上眼，回想起十一年前那天，他站在雨水浸湿的街道上，等待应该来赴约的人，他按捺不住心里的欣喜与期待，直到天黑，心中的情绪被不安替换，他忍不住去了对方家中，询问之后得知她缺席的原因，Loki站在雨中，耳里是不断滴答的雨声。

“晚安。”

他听不清是谁在说话，而那场雨下个不停，顺着雨伞的边缘坠入尘埃中。


	2. Chapter 2

“醒醒。”

Loki睡得正香时有人摸他的脸，还坏心地捏脸颊上的肉，要是往常Loki早就醒了，可今天他愣是没有醒过来，好一会儿才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，正好看见金发男人捏他的脸玩，Loki嘴角一抽说：“你这个基佬，捏够了吗？”

“是你睡得像小猪一样。”Thor笑起来，爽朗地说，“快起来，医生要到了，我等会还要开店工作。”他拉开窗帘，温暖的阳光照进来，洒在他金子般的头发上，比起昨夜更清晰的容貌让Loki一时眼晕。

Loki想起自己有伤在身，慢条斯理地起身，他又开始思索是否应该继续留在Thor家——如果要留下，那他得上街买换洗衣物，Loki没有兴趣穿别人的衣服，而且一看就知道Thor的审美跟他不一样。

他少有被追杀的经历，之前的出租屋肯定不能回，好在重要的东西他都随身带着，找新的住所还有泄密的可能，似乎住在Thor这是最好的打算。不过Loki不知道他是不是单身，避免人多口杂，他得问问。

“你家经常办派对吗？你有没有女朋友？你朋友们会定期过来玩吗？”Loki连发三问，Thor给他准备了新的洗漱用品，Loki用没受伤的右手艰难地准备刷牙洗脸，单手实在不好拧毛巾，还靠Thor帮了他一把。

Thor摸摸脑袋说：“不办派对，偶尔会有朋友过来玩，你想住下来的话随意，他们都是嘴巴严实的人。对了，你叫什么名字。”

“Loki。”Loki模糊地说出自己的名字，他在行业内活动只用Ikol这个假名，Thor这种圈外人估计也不知道，“我等会出去买点东西。”

正在这时门铃响了，Thor去开门，比他们稍大几岁的家庭医生走进来，和气地跟Thor寒暄，等看到Loki，对方了然地点点头，大家坐到沙发上。

“Bruce，我昨晚帮他接了肩膀，他淋雨有点发烧吃了退烧药，现在情况怎么样？”Thor简单阐述了Loki的症状。

“你接得不错，情况不是很严重，固定一下观察一周，没有肿痛或者再脱位的情况发生就算完全康复了，期间有什么症状及时通知我。”Bruce Banner稍微检查了Loki的患处，说出治疗方案。

Loki皱起眉头问道：“影响我用电脑吗？”

“作为医生我当然希望你这几天不要用电脑。”Bruce回答，“但注意动作幅度不要太大，偶尔用一下也行。你应该是摔伤，肩周有擦伤的痕迹，脱位不算特别严重。”

Loki和Thor一起向Bruce道谢，确认伤势不严重，Loki顿时觉得肩膀不疼了，果然早上的拉扯都是心理作用。

 

怕大商场里有埋伏，只能将就在附近找一家二手商店，Loki随便挑了几件像样的衣服结账。Thor家在六楼，而雷霆健身房在四楼，刚才离开的时候Thor跟他一起出门，应该是下楼上班营业了，他上班真是方便，Loki在心里嘟囔。

Loki没有Thor家里的钥匙，只能先去找他。和昨晚惊慌失措地躲进更衣室不同，白天Loki终于有机会仔细打量Thor的产业。这家健身房宽敞明亮，刷卡进入，仪器摆放得很是整齐，和别栋楼相连的那扇门在里面，此刻紧紧关闭，昨晚是被他硬撞开的。Thor几乎不用费太多时间在管理上，他偶尔充当健身教练给人上私教课，不论男女都爱找他，毕竟他的身材——

健身房里的人都爱穿背心，尽管现在的气温不高，健身房里却永远恒温。Thor身上有汗滴滑落，他正在跟一个黑发男人聊天，那人留着特别的胡子，眼睛很大。Thor似乎在告诉他要怎么使用身边的仪器，两人有说有笑，男人忽然捏了Thor的肌肉一把，Loki冷冷瞧着他们互动。

所以到底有没有人给他开门？！

Loki提着东西等了一会儿Thor才注意到他，赶忙让他进来，把购物袋放进前台的柜子里：“我以为你还要一会儿。我待会送你回去？你想在这边转转吗？”Thor解释道。

Loki坐在椅子上休息，没跟Thor多搭话，Thor见自讨没趣，摸摸鼻头重新回到客人身边。

“哇，Thor，这是你的新男友吗？”唯恐天下不乱的Tony Stark笑道，他一边举哑铃一边调侃Thor，“可别为了美男耽误工作。”

Thor顺着Tony的目光望向Loki，嗯，Tony说得对，Loki的确好看，他换下了湿漉漉的黑色帽衫，穿着刚买的浅色卫衣和牛仔裤，显得十分年轻，他身体恢复了些，不再是淋雨后的苍白，Loki秀气的眉正皱在一起，Thor心虚地回过头说：“最近又没有重要工作。”

“谁说没有，我可有事要拜托你。”Tony咬牙，把拉杆往下压，手臂的肌肉绷紧微微发麻，他松开手，喘了口气擦掉额上的汗，“这事迟点再说，你上次做得很好，钱我已经转给你了。”

Thor拍拍Tony，猛地感觉身后有道视线，是前台那边来的，Thor回头，视线顿时移开。他摸摸后脑，这感觉真像被小猫监视啊……Thor跟Tony又寒暄几句，让他自己先锻炼，他拿了钥匙送Loki上楼。

“你中午想吃什么可以叫外卖，或者你想下来找我也行。”Thor没有信任到把自家钥匙交给Loki，他翻了翻冰箱发现还有存货，“别碰酒，对你伤口不好。你会做饭吗——”

Loki眉头一挑说：“好了，别操心那么多。”他不爱将心思花在口腹之欲上。如果他像Thor一样是个普通人，应该会拥有他这样的生活吧。

Loki没发现自己心底的嫉妒，职业原因，他一向昼伏夜出，在酒绿灯红中遇见形形色色的人，嘴唇翕合，信息交换瞬间完成。Loki年少成名，在这一行做得颇为出色，近年他一般只接触固定的线人，经过他们的筛选，拿到Loki面前来谈的工作不是报酬丰厚就是提供的信息对他特别有用，所以见过他的人并不多，上次被人寻仇纯属意外。在这样的环境下生活，Loki难免会羡慕Thor，他拥有一份见得了光的事业，家里贴着许多他与朋友们的合照，大家似乎都对他很热情，他可以随意交谈、出门玩乐，不像自己，被困在牢笼中。

“你的家人呢？”Loki突然问起。

正要出门的Thor脚步一顿，他抿唇思索了下回答道：“他们都在另一个区居住，我成年后就搬出来了。”

父母都健在，真好。Loki自嘲一笑，又在Thor身上发现一桩值得他嫉妒的事。

 

曾经他也有机会拥有普通人的人生。很长一段时间里Loki都以为她能看着自己长大，望着窗外飞过的麻雀，他的思绪又回到六岁那年第一次见到那位夫人的时候。

对父母的印象Loki已经很淡了，好在他遇到了好心人，父亲出事后，在基金会的帮助下，Loki得到应有的照顾，学习与生活也慢慢走上正轨。他的出类拔萃惹来了众多关注，因此那个人也分外照顾他，两人频繁的往来让Loki对她产生了依赖和亲情。

她像一位慈母，总能敏感地发现Loki情绪不对并及时宽慰他。他们不是亲母子，却在十年的相处中培养了更深厚的关系。Loki听她提过自己的家庭，然而在他们为数不多的见面里总是以Loki为主，所以那件事发生后Loki才发觉自己对捐助人了解得太少。

生活就像与他作对一般，Loki刚体会到家庭的温暖，却又很快与之擦肩。

十六岁那年，那位夫人在例行见面时失约，此前从未发生，Loki不免担心，便找到她家想询问情况，来开门的或许是管家，在阐明自己的身份后，他低声告诉Loki。

“夫人因为身体不适送医……没有挺过去。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，不可置信，特地买来的鲜花砸在地上，康乃馨的花瓣在他脚边铺开，他甚至没有机会将花束送给她……Loki目光含泪，无法想象又一个亲近之人离他而去。

“夫人一直身体健康，怎么会？”Loki想要追问，对方欲言又止，摇摇头将他拒之门外。

那天的雨持续下了很久，Loki回到宿舍，只觉得浑身浸满寒意。他不明白世界为什么要这样对他，别人都能拥有的、最简单的快乐，他却不配拥有。那样好的一个人怎么会突然死去？在这个年纪经历了两次死亡，Loki的想法渐渐变了。

他从努力上进的好学生，变成开始与社会接触的少年黑客，一边顾着学业一边调查夫人的死因，这个未解之谜让Loki坐立不安，他不相信管家的说辞，事实证明这件事的确很蹊跷。

Loki为了查清真相努力了十一年，距离他和那位夫人认识也已经过了二十年，时间越久，信息越少，多少个夜晚辗转反侧，那些熟悉的线索在脑中盘桓不去，没有进展的时候Loki几乎想要放弃自己的执念，但他的人生不可能再回到正轨上了。

随着那个人的死，Loki进入了截然不同的世界，他阻止不了天灾，至少要查清人祸。

 

“你呢？”Thor小心地问。

“我？”Loki自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，桌上摆着玻璃罐，里面有五颜六色的霜糖，Loki拿出一颗浅绿色的放进口中，外面的甜腻褪尽，有点酸的味道在舌苔处蔓延开来，“我没有家人。”但他很幸运能遇到那位夫人，她早把资助金延续到Loki大学结束，当她离开人世，这笔资金也没有断流。兼顾工作与读书并不容易，但Loki还是做到了，他不想让她失望。

即使她已经没法看到他毕业。


	3. Chapter 3

追杀他的人没有完全死心，Loki被迫在Thor家继续住着。他的伤势好得差不多了，没有出现再次脱位的现象，Loki后知后觉意识到他应该给自己的手上保险，毕竟他是一流黑客，和顶级钢琴家一样需要投保。

在别人家借宿Loki不敢太放肆，他努力调整自己的生物钟，但最终还是只能在中午十二点起床去找Thor吃午饭，下午看看书查资料，夜里Thor先睡，他还要好一会儿才能睡着。他这阵子不敢明目张胆地接工作，生怕被之前那伙人找上，只能小心翼翼地跟线人接触，做些零工。

不是帮人破解文件，就是兜售电脑配件。Loki打了个哈欠，Thor在他身后洗碗——Loki后来才知道Thor家有客房，Tony来的时候Thor还问他要不要留宿，所以Thor为什么不赶紧搬出去？！

“你原来住在哪里？”Thor今天没在健身房待太久，他一般给人上完私教课就会回家，反正健身房是刷卡进入，不用担心意外。

Loki听着一顿别扭，总有Thor在赶他走的意味，他抿唇冷冷地说：“你以为我想住在这？这点房费我还是付得起的。”

Thor感到诧异，他也没说要收房费啊，摸摸后脑无辜地说：“啊？那之前的房子你不管了吗？”

“多管闲事。”Loki小声地说，以为Thor没听见他的议论，结果男人黑着脸来到他面前，眸色一暗，作为房客，Loki以为他生气了，心虚地别开脸。

“脾气这么差，怪不得会被人追杀。”Thor顿时松开绷紧的脸颊，他笑了笑，见Loki紧张的身体重新放松，恼怒地瞪他一眼，Thor被他的反应逗得更想笑了，当然他也没有忍住，客厅里回荡着他的笑声，好不容易止住笑，Thor认真问，“你应该有事要做吧，待在我这不影响吗？”

Loki撇撇嘴说：“卖电脑配件又不需要正经店面。”他每天抱着电脑敲敲打打，自然不是杀手，现在为了应付Thor，他说自己是个IT业者……勉强，也算是吧。

Thor在心里翻了个白眼，哪个卖配件的能赚这么多？Thor摸摸胡子说：“明天Tony要请我吃火锅——是这样发音吗？他最近迷上的外国菜——你要一起来吗？”

“不打扰的话。”Loki对吃的没有追求，不过有得吃的时候他也不会拒绝。

“跟我们出门……不妨碍你……卖配件？”Thor斟酌字句，他很想问Loki到底能不能上街，毕竟Loki很少出门，那天晚上遇到他的场景还历历在目，如果出去会遇到危险，Loki还是老实待在家里吧。

Loki嘴角一抽：“我还可以带点耳机和数据线去火锅店里卖。”

“真的吗？”Thor十分好骗地瞪大眼睛。

Loki：“……”

 

次日他们在唐人街碰头，Loki穿着连帽衫，Thor则穿着一贯的休闲红T恤，Tony带了几个朋友，Loki只认识给他看过肩膀的Bruce，另一个金发男人和Thor一样有着健壮的体格，旁边还站着一个红发女人，Loki没想到会有这么多人，冷淡地对Thor说：“你们真像团伙聚会。”

“Steve，Natasha，好久不见。”Thor给他们介绍了Loki，“这是我的房客，Loki。”

红发女人不动声色地打量了Loki一番，Tony常去雷霆健身房，和Loki见过，他打趣道：“一个房间的那种，估计下次见面就不是房客了。”

“Tony，少说几句。”Steve见Loki面色不好，以为是Tony玩笑开过了，赶忙劝阻朋友。

Thor笑眯眯地没有解释，将暴脾气的Loki推入餐厅，要了六人的座位。

吃火锅一向省事，选了鸳鸯锅底后各人勾选了配菜，大盘牛羊肉被呈上来，Loki小口喝着酒，他跟这群人不熟，便不断在吃东西。这家店吃法新奇，经过本地口味改良，近来小有名气，唯一让Loki不满的是空气里的味道太重了，他不喜欢。

“怎么样？”Thor烫了片雪花牛肉给Loki。

Loki沾了Thor帮忙调配的酱料，嚼了嚼吞下，眨眨眼慢吞吞地说：“好吃……”他没吃过这样丰富的味道，除去食材本身的新鲜，酱料中有咸有辣，给他的感受是头一遭。

“Tony很会找聚会的地方，上次他推荐的面包店也很不错。”Thor小声跟Loki推荐道，“还有一家做法餐的——”

“Thor Odinson！”他们在说话，一时没听见Tony喊了好几声，Tony受不了地喊Thor全名，幽怨地看这Steve，“我说什么来着，他就是喜新厌旧。”

Loki：“……”

Thor不好意思地摸摸后脑，急忙问：“有什么事？火锅声音太大了我没听见。”

这借口找得蹩脚，Loki都忍不住笑了，Bruce坐在他另一侧顺带问候道：“没听Thor再说过你的伤势，应该不要紧了？”

Loki点头解释几句，其实本来就是小伤，主要是情况危急，还好Thor救了他——Loki忽然想到刚才Tony叫了Thor的全名，是了，他之前只是查雷霆健身房的时候顺带查了一下Thor，但Thor的个人信息……他并没有查到很多。

Loki瞥了身边的人一眼，Thor一直对他颇为照顾，和一般人对杀手的态度全然不同，Loki难免起疑，他怎么记得之前看到的……Thor的姓氏好像不是Odinson？

Odinson……Odinson……

Odin——

这个名字过于熟悉又陌生，反射性激起Loki的回忆，他的大脑开始卡壳，机械地拿出手机远程控制电脑搜索。记忆如涨潮，吞没了Loki，在这水雾袅枭而喧嚣的小房间里，Loki突然感到窒息。

是了，他怎么会忘记这个名字。在怀疑那位夫人是被近亲杀害时，他就查过她的亲属，Odin，她的丈夫，阿斯加德市议员，有过三任妻子，三个孩子。

Loki心下一沉，Thor与Odin的关系呼之欲出，但他还想再确认一下——他的目光落在Odin子女明细栏目上，那个熟悉的名字赫然在列，Loki闭上眼睛。

Thor Odinson，议员Odin的儿子，明明是这样身份的人，却使用着假名Thor Blake，注册了雷霆健身房。而Frigga，爱神基金会负责人，曾帮助上千孩童走出困境，重新拥抱未来，她是Odin的第二任妻子，Thor的继母。

同时，她也是Loki的资助人，是支持他走到今日的那位夫人。

 

这顿饭吃得浑浑噩噩，好在他们人多、聊得十分投入，才没有注意到Loki的情绪变化。Thor被灌醉了，结束后Loki扶着他回健身房。这些年Loki一直没查出Frigga的真正死因，有几次他都快放弃了，想要将她的死归为意外，但最终还是坚持了下来，他形成了遇到任何人和事——不论看上去多么奇怪——都先尝试与Frigga联系在一起的习惯，这次也不例外。

Frigga不是Thor的生母，继母与继子容易产生矛盾，因此Thor有谋杀Frigga的动机，而且他们住在同一屋檐下，Thor也有机会下手，如果他要作案，Frigga那样柔善，不一定会多加防备，成功率随之提升……加上Thor是Odin的长子，为了掩护儿子，Odin那样身份的人想要包庇他，抹去一切线索让人查不出来……

Loki越想越觉得这条线可行，他身边沉重的男人顿时成了一枚定时炸弹，Loki眯起眼睛，看Thor越发不顺眼——是啊，这个人不仅拥有正常的生活，还有那样一个温柔的母亲，他却没有珍惜！Loki越想越气，瞪着一双绿眼踹开Thor的家门。

“Loki！你身上味道好重！”Thor突然打了个酒嗝大喊道。

Loki：“……”

明明两人都吃了火锅，凭什么说这是他身上的味道？！Loki对这个醉鬼十分无语，他还没反驳，Thor便继续叫嚷道：“我去洗澡了！”Loki刚关上门，Thor已经脱好衣服，他只穿着一条灰色内裤，胯下鼓鼓囊囊，八块腹肌和人鱼线都异常健美，Loki瞋目结舌，被迫欣赏完这具肉体，Thor咚咚咚地跑进浴室，Loki被他这一打岔早忘了刚才心里的阴谋论。

Loki嘴角一抽，他刚才居然看得眼睛都直了，以后应该定期收看国内的健美先生综艺，要做到对Thor的美色心如止水——即使他这么好看，Frigga的仇该报还是要报。说来……他闻了闻衣服，果真一股味道！Loki受不了地脱下衣服扔到洗衣机里，赤着上身想进屋换件新的，正好跟快速冲完澡的Thor撞在一起。

Loki：“……”这次是真正赤裸的Thor了。

好在对方喝醉了迷糊，咕哝几声从他身上爬起来就去找睡衣了，Loki翻了个白眼，干脆直接进去洗澡。等Loki洗完，房间里已是鼾声一片——

他倒是毫无戒心，Loki吹干头发，站在门边冷冷地盯着躺下就睡的男人。他慢慢靠近，脑子里的黑暗念头不断蔓延，Thor翻身，露出脆弱的喉管，Loki并非只是黑客，最初为了保命他学过怎么杀人，也动手自卫过。

不，还没问清楚，这样动手不好。Loki犹豫片刻，他坐上床沿，Thor的发丝垂落，露出透着酡红的脸庞，掐死一个成年男子，只要力度掌握得好，能在短时间内完成——Loki瞥见一边的枕头，再不行，让他窒息也是一种办法。

“……唔嗯！”Loki沉浸在杀死Thor的一百种办法中，却突然被一股力量拉得跌倒在折叠床上，发出沉闷的吱呀声，天旋地转，眼前恢复清明时看见Thor那张放大的笑脸，Loki吓了一跳，憋闷地说，“你——”

“Loki，想跟我一起睡吗？”Thor嬉笑着，见黑发男人心事重重，想逗逗他，便在他脸上亲了一口。

Loki顿时脸红得能滴出血，他捶了Thor一拳怒道：“乱说什么！快放开我！”

Thor机敏，他刚才感觉到了杀气，所以瞬间醒了，现在杀气消失，他又有点迷糊，将青年压在身下，愣愣地看着Loki，他认真地问：“那你干嘛躺在我身下？”

“不是你压住我的吗？”Loki被这倒打一耙的说法气得不行，他到底是真醉还是装醉？Loki勃然大怒，“起来，不要碰我。”

Thor摸了摸Loki的脑袋，微笑着说：“哎你脾气真坏，好了好了，快点睡吧。”

那你倒是起来啊？！Loki气笑了，见他毫无起身的意思，反倒把他抱进怀里，Loki警惕地问：“你是不是喝醉酒把我当成你的前女友了？醒醒，我只是个无辜的房客。”

“Loki，看来你不想睡觉。”Thor思索片刻，大手从腰部挪到Loki胸前揉了一把，“那我们来做点有意思的事？”

被调戏的Loki发现他是真的醉了，叹了口气说：“快松开我，你这醉鬼，我们才认识几天你就压在我身上——”

“我拿我的房费，有什么不对吗？”Thor眨眨眼，伴随着Loki的叫骂声，Thor掀了他的衣服，在肩头轻轻咬了一口。

“唔——”Loki敏感地发颤，两个男人挤在一张小床上，下身重叠，Thor的手在他身上摩挲，Loki越想越觉得自己吃亏，他抱着Thor的腰杆，在漂亮的腹肌上摸了一把，他咽咽口水，再摸了一把胸肌——原来这就是健美先生的肉体，不论如何，先摸了再说！

摸完之后Loki立刻推开Thor，他力气极大，倒在地上的男人一愣，委屈地说：“你又要赊账了！”

Loki：“……”


	4. Chapter 4

摊上一个惹人嫌的房东，Loki十分后悔当日离家的时候没有带上手枪，否则他就可以给Thor一个痛快，自己也不用被这个沉重的大汉压着将就一晚。

对，Thor从地上起来后，Loki光速离开了折叠床回到大床上，结果Thor虽然意识模糊，行动却很敏捷，也许是记忆里他还觉得那张床是他的，“噌”得一下躺倒在Loki身边，紧紧搂住这具大型人偶，Loki喘不过气憋闷地说：“别碰我肩膀。”

果然Thor退开了些，Loki翻了个白眼的功夫就听见身边传来呼呼作响的鼾声。

这日子真是没法过。

好不容易习惯了这此起彼伏的白噪音，Loki按捺住心里的不满，慢慢陷入梦乡。这样睡了七八个小时，Loki的生物钟自然没那么早醒来，但Thor醒了。

 

金发男人睁开眼睛，手臂发酸，他发觉怀里抱着个人，急忙回想了下昨晚是跟Loki回来的，顿时不紧张了。Thor低头，目之所及是一片鸦黑，他既然已经清醒，便赶忙轻手轻脚地起身，让Loki再睡一会儿。

“嗯……”黑发男人发出一声梦呓，抓了抓Thor的手臂，Thor慢慢退到床下，望着Loki清俊的面庞，不由得脸红心跳。

昨晚他们应该没做什么吧？Thor知道自己酒品一般，此刻他只有吃火锅时的记忆，不由得苦恼地掀起被子，想观察一下Loki的情况——还好，衣服都完整，没有被撕破，Loki也不是女人，等他醒了不至于闹得太难堪。Thor摸摸脑袋，看来下次还是少喝点酒。

他出去准备早午餐，想做丰盛点向Loki赔罪，Thor拿出了刚买的生火腿撕成片状，准备做个奶油蘑菇汤，再烤片面包夹鸡蛋，Loki应该能感受到他的诚意。

这顿饭耗费了Thor不少时间，等他做好，Loki正好起床，他洗漱好了，闻着香味来到厨房，身上穿着一件偏大的针织衫，靠在门边阴晴不定地望着Thor。

“酒醒了？”Loki冷飕飕地说，“那我们来算算昨晚的帐？”

Thor尴尬地笑了一声：“我喝多了，抱歉，今晚请你去外面吃饭？”

Loki冷哼道：“免了，口口声声说我不付房费，我哪敢再让你请我吃饭？”

他偏偏要拿不清醒时候说的话来捉弄Thor，老实人只能认栽，把最后一点蘑菇汤打到碗里，对Loki赔笑道：“没有，这样，我请你吃饭，昨晚的事一笔勾销好吗？”

Loki沉默半晌，幽幽地说：“一笔勾销也行，不过换个条件，你告诉我一件事。”

Thor忙不迭点头，Loki见他这么容易松口，摸了摸手上的东西，迟疑片刻问道：“你跟Frigga是母子吧，关于她的死，你知道多少？”

 

原本温和带笑的Thor忽地变了脸色，他眯起眼睛打量眼前的黑发男人，不知道他是怎么知道自己和Frigga的关系，按理说不是有心人一般查不到——Loki竟然要做这件事上的有心人，Thor有一瞬心里涌出了惋惜，Loki是个挺好的人，可惜。

Loki见他迟迟没有说话，刚要开口，只听见Thor转过身去淡淡地说：“这应该不关你的事吧？”

Loki最听不得人家说Frigga与他无关，他心中积攒了十年的苦闷、委屈从来无处可说，Thor那样的表情与反应，Loki当即认定他心虚，被他一打岔忘记的阴谋论又重新浮上心头，Loki拔出匕首，趁Thor将背后留给自己，三两步侧身上前，企图刺伤Thor再行盘问。

然而与Thor的块头不相符，他的反应速度极快，对杀意的敏感叫他迅速回头，冲着Loki的手肘就是一掌，Thor力道大，震得Loki匕首脱手、一脸惊恐。

这不是一般人能有的身手，Loki虽然不是专业杀手，但他偶尔会遇到追杀，这些年下来应对功夫还算不错，但完全不敌Thor，他心里生了一丝惧意，Thor拧住他的手臂，将他压在灶台边上，暖融融的火光就在一边，Loki出了一层薄汗。

Thor……Thor想杀他！

“你是不是那群混蛋派来的？！”Loki忽然想到这个可能，惊得一阵挣扎，却被Thor按住动弹不得，Loki气急败坏，亏他还以为Thor是个普通的好人，谁知道会在这种情况下遇到同行！

“不是。”Thor冷淡地说，他没想要吓唬Loki，但有些事显然超出了预计，Thor把Loki移向火边，映着晃动的火苗，他威胁道，“你怎么知道我和Frigga的事？你和她又是什么关系？”

Loki敢保证，如果他是一尊蜡像，此刻他的鼻子和脸一定正在融化，昨晚还搂着他亲亲抱抱的男人现下冷漠得像陌生人，Loki气得半死，早知道他应该趁Thor喝醉好好问问，而不是让自己身处被动——手上又传来一阵疼。

“快说，你刚复原的肩膀我完全可以再卸下来，装回去，再卸下来——只要循环几次，你就会变成惯性脱位，以后再也好不了。”

Loki没想到他会说出这么恶毒的话，一时更是恼怒，回过头瞪着Thor道：“夫人怎么会有你这样的继子！我真恨她不是我的母亲——你这混蛋，嘶——快松手！她是我的资助人，你要是对她的死问心无愧就松开我！我们的事关你屁事！”

“她是我母亲，不是你母亲，所以她——不关你的事。”Thor冷淡地说，“我会放开你，你可以继续住下来，但如果你敢起别的心思……”

他生冷的威胁直叫人打寒颤，Loki被火焰烤得睁不开眼，他又气又恨，眼里布满泪水——杀手，这人一定是有名的杀手，Thor对杀气的感知和身手反应都说明了他的身份，可恨的是Loki之前从未察觉——是了，他刚来的那天晚上，Thor的毫无戒心与迅速的反应都与普通人不同，上一秒还睡着，下一秒就醒了！他的脑子嗡嗡响，手臂却不再疼痛，Thor已经放开了他，端着饭菜去餐厅闷闷地吃起来。

Loki望着一脸阴郁的Thor，心里更是别扭，丝毫没有揭了他人伤口的意识。

有什么好神秘的！Loki咬牙切齿，他才不信继子与继母之间会有什么深厚的感情！刚遭受了这样屈辱的事，他本该掉头就走，但……事关Frigga，他一定要撬开Thor的嘴！Loki磨了磨牙，愤恨地端着碟子出去。

Thor本来做的就是两人份，Loki霸道地抢走食物，而冷淡的男人没有投来一个眼神，仿佛他只是空气。

——居然还不理他？！Loki翻了个白眼，男人真是善变的动物，昨晚还甜言蜜语，今天就冷若冰霜。他棋差一招，刚才鲁莽的行动引起了Thor的剧烈反弹，Loki慢慢观察着Thor的反应，心想一定要扳回一局。

 

结果Thor根本不再跟他说话了。

任是Loki想了再多计谋，Thor一句话不说，Loki也没有办法。

这人真是个铁桶！Loki多次搭话失败后恨恨地在心里骂道。现在他们都清楚彼此的身份，Thor应该、也许、大概是跟Frigga的死无关的继子，而Loki看起来像别有用心的被资助人。重要的是，他们都在不同程度上关心着Frigga。这种感觉很是奇妙，但那时候他还满心想着怎么从Thor的口中撬出真话，于是他忽略了这么点小小的感觉，把雷霆健身房的进入系统黑了。

Thor收到客人们的投诉电话，第一时间赶到健身房门口，那扇玻璃门不论刷什么卡都无法进入，Thor不禁头疼，他思索片刻，想起Loki的职业，当即知道这是谁干的好事。他不动声色地压下心里的怒火。

这个男人，非得往枪口上撞？Thor气愤地给Tony拨去电话，他并不想向Loki求救，Loki的意思他很清楚，无非就是要打破砂锅问到底，但这个系统是Tony设计的，他可不信Tony没法解决。

果不其然，在听闻他们的冷战八卦后，Tony发出了令人厌烦的笑声，三两下把门禁系统解开，客人们蜂拥而入，Thor挂掉电话冷笑一声，别以为这点事就能困住他！

肇事者等了一早上都没等回Thor，打开电脑，他发现自己放过去的病毒已经被人破解，对方还送回了一条信息，上面是一个巨大的笑脸，署名是Tony。真是看热闹不嫌事大。Loki冷哼一声，如今是物联网社会，他就不信治不住Thor！

如此博弈了三四个回合，Loki给Thor制造了一堆生活麻烦，Thor能忍则忍，不能忍了就暴力破局，Loki越发觉得奇怪了——

有什么不能说的？

噢，因为这不尴不尬的吵架，Thor还搬去了客房住，这可把Loki气得不轻，他再次认识到男人的善变。这时候的Thor冷淡至极，两人剧本对调，Loki心想，今夜总得有所突破，他必须放下脸面，缠住Thor，来个彻夜长谈。毕竟Thor是Frigga的儿子，对那事应该有所了解。

在长谈之前，Loki收到了Tony的信息，这人既然能破解他放过去的小病毒，自然也能隔空给Loki发信息。

“和Thor吵架了？拜托，别整他的开门系统了，每天破解一次你不烦我还烦呢。”

“关你什么事。”

“说说嘛，没准我还能当调解员呢。”

“你又不知道他的家庭情况。”

“我知道啊，好像就是因为他母亲去世，Thor很多年没回过家了，他一向跟母亲关系很好。具体他也没跟我说过，这事他不爱提，你别去问——哎，你们都吵架了，你肯定是踩雷了。”

Loki一怔，Thor居然跟Frigga关系很好？这话几乎推翻了Loki之前所想——不，也许Tony知道的只是表面。

 

 

忙了一天，Thor满头大汗地离开健身房，他刚打完一套拳，心里仍是不痛快。阴沉地回家冲完澡推开客房，发现里面亮着一盏橘灯，一个黑色脑袋靠在床头正在玩手机，Loki漫不经心地望过来，Thor上前几步，闻到他身上和自己一样的薄荷香。

“出去。”Thor不咸不淡地赶人，可Loki哪里怕他，他一躺上床，Loki略凉的身体就靠了上来，抓着他的手臂，这感觉不坏，要不是Loki知道了不该知道的事，Thor很可能会半推半就。

“如果不是你杀害了Frigga，你怕什么？为什么不跟我聊聊？”Loki冷笑一声直说自己的猜测，“Thor，你没想过吗？我们的目的也许是一致的。”

Thor的瞳孔骤然放大，他抿着唇，像在忍耐着极大的痛苦一样，尽管他不太开心，却依旧听懂了Loki的言外之意。他沉默半晌，最终叹了口气，稍微柔和，又僵硬地对Loki说：“我无从说起，她是很好的……母亲，她不应该是那样的结局。”

Loki的眼皮倏地一跳，他没想过世界上会有一个与他极其相似的灵魂，十一年后，他们躺在一张床上，言不由衷，却将自己的生命沉浸在外人看来尤为荒诞的旧事中，所有人都告诉他们应该向前看，但他们仍旧停滞不前。

“你不是一个人。”Loki低声道，他本来准备了一席话，此刻只叹了口气道，“我愿意听你说。”

他们达成了无声的和解。


	5. Chapter 5

Loki接到了新的生意。

本来这个月内他都想夹着尾巴做人，不过既然Thor是个出色的杀手，Loki对被仇家找上门来这事放心了许多。正好这时一个老主顾跟Loki说有桩案子想请他帮忙，无非是一些配合现场工作的事，Loki评判风险性后答应下来。惯例在活动前会有一个小组会，Loki只接到了时间地点，因为是值得信任的朋友发来的，Loki没多在意，收拾好东西轻便地出门。

他们约在一家古董店，Loki进门看到熟悉的身影，Steve惊讶地对他微笑：“欢迎光临，有什么需要的吗？”

Loki没多想以为这是巧合，报上信息上的号码，Steve露出一个恍然大悟的表情：“大家都来了，你上楼左转就是。”

结果Loki开门，看到Tony和Thor齐齐整整地坐在里面，Thor还装模作样地戴着一个有翅膀的面具，Loki对他的身形太熟悉，当即嗤笑一声，后知后觉反应过来，他挑眉道：“Thor，你不会就是这次工作的执行者吧？”他果然是圈内人。

“Loki？”Thor取下面具，尴尬地看了一眼Tony不满道，“你安排的？”

Tony大笑起来，揉着肚子说：“你们俩的表情也太好笑了吧——来，我给你们介绍一下，Thor，特级杀手，成功率94.7%；Loki，又名Ikol，年少成名的黑客，现在你们认识了。”

Thor和Loki一起摆出“这一点都不好笑”的表情，两人望着对方均是一脸郁闷，虽然之前已经有了心理准备，但还是第一次正式在业务上有接触，Loki尴尬地入座，幽幽地说：“希望你不要拖我后腿。”

“你也是。”Thor勾了勾嘴角，Ikol，原来他就是神秘的Ikol。

预期中Loki掉头就走的事完全没发生，Tony不知道他们已经和好，摸不着头脑问：“你们都知道了？——Thor，怪不得你带Loki来吃火锅，可恶，我还托人查了一下。”

Loki嘴角一抽，现在他明白了，那天吃火锅的一行人都是同行，都是做黑色生意的，怪不得是约在Steve的店里见面，Loki哭笑不得，他真的以为Thor是个普通人，结果他被一个团伙包围了……

“说正事。”虽然和解了，但Thor说话还是不如之前温柔，他冷淡地敲敲桌子，要求进入主题。

Tony耸耸肩，拿出之前准备好的文件放到两人面前，稍微介绍了一下这次的生意缘由：“Joe，前杀手，经常接一些小单子，因为上次工作后险些泄露机密惹雇主不满，希望彻底将他封口。我看后天晚上是个动手的好日子，Joe会去市中心的一家酒吧见朋友，Thor可以在洗手间动手，Loki辅助。”

这真是一桩再简单不过的任务，Loki连眼皮都没掀，将特级杀手用在这种小事上，Tony为了让他们和好可谓是煞费苦心……Thor显然也看出Tony的刻意，对方怕他不满，背着Loki小声地说：“我们就缺Loki这样的人才，你倒是主动点把他留下。”

“一时半会他不会离开。”Thor低笑一声，提高了音量道，“还是照老规矩活捉吗？”

雇主只想要一具尸体，但在这一行混，Tony总会多留一个心眼，如果遇到不那么棘手的情况，他喜欢活捉，回来审问一通再杀，谁知道会不会收获一些有趣的信息？他声势大，身边的人也管得住嘴巴。Tony便照旧点了头说：“对你来说应该不难。”

“是。”Thor点点头，一双蓝眸中蕴藏笑意。

 

于是作战计划就这样敲定了。两天时间很快就到，因为是跟Thor一起出任务，Loki少见地一起出门。Thor改头换面，在脸上多有点缀，不熟悉他的人一般认不出，他甚至戴了一顶黑色的假发，看起来不那么起眼，怪不得他混了这么多年，能认出他的人并不多。Loki作为后勤人员就没那么麻烦，他要去酒吧隔壁的网咖待着，像一个逃家出来上网的少年一样，不容易惹人注意。

“干这一行真不容易，不是吗？”在跟Thor分开前，Loki感慨道。他猜到Thor跟他一样是为了Frigga进入这行，作为议员的儿子，Thor原本会拥有更加明亮的人生，可他竟然选择做杀手，Loki不免吃惊，刀尖舔血，甚至不如Tony的生活惬意。

Thor最后一次检查身上的装备，戴好Tony分给他们的新型对讲器，扯了个笑容说：“所以我只和Tony合作。”他故意绕开Loki想知道的事，拍拍Loki的书包，头也不回地进了酒吧。

Loki磨了磨牙，慢吞吞地走进网咖。他选择角落的位置，有电脑挡着，左右无人，Loki花了一分钟黑进隔壁的监控系统，弄来了酒吧的陈设布局图。

“怎么样？”Thor的声音从耳边传来，仿佛身临其境，Loki不禁觉得耳根一麻。

“看到你了，目标还没出现，你可以花点时间熟悉地形。如果要在厕所动手，等会儿我会破坏附近的监控，厕所里没监控，我也看不到你的情况。”Loki整理了下思路，“他要是不进厕所，你就带他上二楼包厢——上面宽敞，我找间空的给你。”

Thor听他絮絮叨叨地说了一通，不免笑道：“好，谢谢。”

他声音沙哑，Loki一听更是脸红，这混蛋……怎么突然这么有礼貌啊！Loki冷哼，他盯着屏幕上的监控，猛地发现门口进来了一个熟悉的身影，放大一看，Loki对Thor说：“Joe进来了，他现在在你七点钟方向，注意，他带着一个红发女人。”

Thor很快找到了Joe，他按兵不动，Joe是来约会的，他把女人安置在卡座上，径直朝吧台走来，Thor正坐在吧台边喝酒，他喝得少，好一会儿还没喝完一杯，Loki看到两人越来越近，本以为Thor会跟他搭讪，把他骗进厕所，结果两人连照面都没打，Joe点完酒就回到原位。

“你打算干等？”Joe长得十分不起眼，看上去不像身怀绝技的杀手，Loki看到监控里的油腻中年男子只觉得一阵厌烦，百无聊赖地查着路线，Loki对Thor说，“二楼中部有个厕所，旁边就是包厢，走廊尽头是火灾逃生通道。”

Loki这样一说，Thor还有什么不明白？只见屏幕上Thor叫来一位女侍者，在她耳边低语几句，对方含笑离开，走到Joe身边，Thor趁这会儿功夫已经上楼，Joe果然容易被挑逗，漂亮的女侍者三两句话就把他带上了二楼，镜头一转，Joe推门进入男厕所，被一股怪力拉走，女侍者笑眯眯地带上门，在门口体贴地立起暂停使用的标牌。

Loki被这番布置惊呆了，他来不及问Thor具体情况，就听见那头传来拳拳到肉的声音，清晰而又让Loki忍不住闭眼，Loki提醒道：“喂，别打死了。”

“噢，没事，他昏过去了。”Thor利索地解决了问题，甚至没上演一场厕所恶战，他动作飞快，立刻将男人抗上肩。

Loki赶忙破坏这一条走廊的监控，清除记录，收拾好东西去跟Thor回合。

会面时，Thor肩上仍扛着Joe，一个成年男人对他来说仿佛没有一点重量，他示意Loki跟上，两人立刻从小巷离开，来到和Tony约好的地点，有人在那边接应。上车后Loki才有空问Thor：“你跟那个女人说了什么她这样帮你？”

“噢，小技巧。”Thor含糊地笑，“我从进门起就在观察，选了一个大胆、貌美的侍者，请她以自己的名义帮我把约Joe去二楼的厕所，她眼神放光说明对两个男人的约会很感兴趣，如果她有点排斥就多加钱，反正监控有你管着，也没人认得出我来她帮忙请上楼，带进厕所就很简单了。”

Loki无语地扯了扯嘴角，看来还是运气好。目标对象被扔在后备箱中，很快就回到Tony的会所，Thor把Joe扔到了Natasha那边，两人才得以休息。

“她是审讯师？”Loki很是意外，瞪圆眼睛道，“看起来不像。”

“你想试试吗？”Thor脱下外套，给自己倒了杯红酒，“Natasha在这行混的时候，你可能还在上学。”

“你也没比我大多少。”Loki冷哼一声，他们难道还不是同龄人？

Thor嬉笑道：“但我辍学得早啊。”

Loki：“……”

 

望着双手被缚住的中年男人，Natasha示意手下帮她弄醒这家伙，她清清嗓冷淡地说：“知道你为什么在这里吗？”

Joe刚醒来，就看到身前摆着各色刑具，那个已经启动的电锯让他有不祥的预感，他赶忙辩解道：“我不知道，我只是去和女朋友约会——求求你们，不要杀我，我只是个小杀手，接的单子不多！”

“噢，可是你得罪人了。”Natasha看了一眼自己艳红的指甲，美丽的脸上绽出一个笑容，显得有些妖异，“我可以给你提示，不过我的提示，代价一向很高……”她随手一指身后的刑具，Joe当即吓得冷汗直流。

“我……我……我一向守口如瓶啊！难道是那件事？还是城东那起……不不不，城东那是小事……你不能杀我，你一杀我，我家里的东西就会寄出去。”Joe六神无主，额上的虚汗越来越多。

Natasha轻轻挑眉，她顺着问下去：“你留下了证据？那就更不能让你活着了，你以为警局那边我们没有人？”

“那抓我有什么用，我也没泄露……我的手脚已经很干净了，就算你们是要帮谁报仇也不应该找我，我有雇主的照片，你们去找他吧！”Joe被Natasha的气势震慑，丝毫没意识到这事与自己前些日子接的工作有关，他这辈子最出彩的一次任务停留在十年前，一被人问他就会心虚地想起那件事来。

“嗯？照片？”Natasha拿起匕首靠近Joe，她毫不在意地在对方脸上划开一道口子，看着鲜血向下流淌，Joe因惊恐放大的瞳孔，她觉得眼前这人胆子真小，可能再加一把火，她不必动手，他就被吓死了。

“是的，我有照片，你放过我，我可以把源文件交给你！”Joe低叫道，“我手机里也有，你可以看看这个筹码再做决定！”

Natasha从他怀里拿出手机，按照他说的找到那张照片——一看就是多年前拍摄的，照片像素不高，似乎是偷拍，角度奇特，Natasha不认识这张脸，她思索片刻，多问了一些问题，见这人没有吐露更多，干脆扔下手上的刀，转身离开废弃仓库。

休息室里Tony正在与Thor打牌，Loki在玩电脑，Natasha推门进入，简单说明自己问出的信息，她还拿着Joe的手机，递到Tony面前：“他好像对一桩十年前的任务印象深刻，竟然偷拍了雇主的照片，你认识吗？”

Tony放下扑克望过来，摇摇头说：“不认识啊，不是熟人。”

Thor闻声也回过头，他只瞥了一眼，顿时起身皱眉问：“这是怎么回事？Joe和Heimdallr是什么关系？”

结合这个敏感的时间点，Thor沉下脸来低声说：“Heimdallr是我家的管家。”


	6. Chapter 6

十一年前的旧事被这样无意间掀开一角，漏出线索与希望来，看似无关的人忽然攀扯上Thor的熟人，整件事都十分不对劲。

Natasha继续审问，Loki追查，Thor努力回忆，忙碌了半个晚上后，拼凑出一个简单又令人意外的故事来。Joe知道的有限，当年他接到这样的委托，酬金高得惊人，不免觉得奇怪，多留了个心眼后拍下委托人的照片，生怕发生变故。而那个服务员真的只是普通服务员，Joe顺利完成任务，雇主还颇为大方地给了他封口费，于是Joe对这件事印象深刻。

但Thor有自己的推理判断。Heimdallr忠于他们家，他和人无冤无仇，别人不知道他对Odinson家庭意味着什么，但Thor知道，这件事一定是Odin的主意，他为什么要除掉一个服务员？Joe的记忆还算清晰，他记得杀人的地点和目标对象的名字，凭借这些Loki费了不少功夫，勉强查到那个服务员的生前经历。

他在阿斯加德市一家五星酒店工作，许多高官政要都爱在这下榻。而他死亡的日子与Frigga的忌日非常接近，那段时间正巧是每届市长选举的固定日子，Odin虽然不参选，但他是议员，和这必然有纠葛。

Loki喝咖啡熬夜查这件事，但网上能获得的线索有限，他摊开手说：“如果要深入的话，我们得去现场查。”

Thor神色忽明忽暗，他知道Loki说得有理，但仍旧摇摇头，模糊地拒绝Loki的要求。

Loki一看他这个反应，立刻明白过来，重重地把咖啡杯往桌上一放，冷淡地说：“你是不是怕扯出不该出现的人——那可是他妻子！”

“你别乱说。”Thor正为了这事烦躁，他不敢查下去，生怕坐实自己的猜测，他随口说，“你不知道我家——”

“那你说啊，你藏着掖着，不就是怕了吗？”Loki翻了个白眼呛声道。

Thor瞪他一眼，忍着怒气说：“那你认为是怎么回事？”

“最简单的猜测，是Frigga知道了什么，被你父亲一起杀人灭口了。”Loki理直气壮地说，但这种做法太过粗糙，他只是说出来气气Thor，“曾经我以为你和我是一样的，然而一边是母亲，一边是父亲，你到底要站在谁那边呢？先说好，就算真的是你父亲做的，我也不会有所顾忌。”

别人都因为时间晚了去休息了，只剩Thor听着Loki极尽嘲讽的奚落，他不由得辩白道：“不可能！父亲不会对她动手——”

“他们感情甚笃，他怎么会在她死后再娶？”Loki冷笑，“你那时候才多大，这么信任他？”他查过Thor，但比起生冷的资料，他更想听Thor亲自说Frigga的家庭关系。

Thor皱起眉头，他站起身来转头就走，Loki没想到他会这样做，急忙抱着电脑跟上去，Thor走得很急，Loki小跑着才追上他，Thor阴着脸猛地转身，伸手将Loki压在墙边，他的眼神炙热而痛苦，Loki这样一个高大的男人都被困在身下，愣愣地望着他。

“你让我想想。”Thor深呼吸，沉默一会儿收回手来，又迅速走远了。

 

这一晚他们在Tony这儿安置，Loki没带换洗衣物，一夜不得安生，他临近天亮才迷迷糊糊地睡去，Thor就住在他隔壁，也不知道他到底想了什么……

第二天Loki起来碰见Thor，他眼下一片青黑，明显彻夜未眠，Loki打了个呵欠，现在是十二点，他是不是错过了什么？

Tony知道他们昨晚忙得晚，叫人给Loki递来一杯咖啡，他正在给Thor出主意。要说Thor离家后最信任谁，必然是他的老朋友Tony，然而即使是Tony，也不完全清楚Thor的心事，但Thor愿意询问他的意见。

Loki坐在餐桌尽头，Natasha正在看报纸。他恨不得在Thor身上装个监控器，只听得那边偶尔飘来一句，“可以信任”，“你应该找个伙伴一起”，“我不知道要不要告诉他”，Loki眉头一跳，装作若无其事地扭过脸来。

“你们算犯罪团伙吗？”Loki迎上Natasha打量的目光，岔开话题随便问道。

“嗯？勉强算吧，Tony是个有趣的老板，Thor也是很好的合作对象，谁会有钱不赚？”Natasha收回目光，继续看她的报纸，“泰坦市长Thanos最近又有部署动作了。”

Loki没在意她的话，他此刻的感觉很复杂，明明与Thor有共同目标的人是他，他凭什么要问Tony的建议，真是……难道他昨晚说得太过分了？Loki扪心自问，他父母也不在了，只能勉强移情到Frigga身上，如果是Frigga犯罪，他也许会犹豫……

说起来，Thor根本不是Frigga的儿子，他们到底为什么这么亲近？他和父母之间究竟哪一方关系更好？他的生母去哪了？他现在不是又有一个继母吗？Odin怎么有那么多妻子？Loki越想越混乱，应付式吃完早餐，Thor正巧过来，冷淡地说：“我们先回去。”

“哦。”Loki应了一声，他想回去洗澡，昨晚来的时候没带洗漱用品，他又有轻微洁癖。跟Tony道别他们就往回走，Loki随口问道，“Joe怎么样了？”

“还被关着，一时半会死不了。”Thor简单地回答。

 

Tony的人把他们送回健身房，Loki进屋去掏自己的背包，Thor后脚跟了进来，他本想解释昨晚的事，正看见Loki翻出一个钱包，Thor定睛一看觉得有些熟悉，猝不及防Loki又扔了回去，一桩旧事猛地击中Thor的大脑，他三两步上前拉开背包拉链。

“做什么！你要抢劫吗？！”Loki怒吼一声想要夺回他的零钱包，无奈Thor高高举着，他只得往这人身上靠，伸长了手去够，推搡之间两人倒在床上发出一声巨响。

“哪来的？”Thor一改刚才的冷淡口气，半是好笑半是皱眉握住Loki的腰。

“买的！”Loki张口便说，顺带嘲讽道，“要不要我送你一个？”

Thor当即掀开钱包，内里陈旧的定制痕迹拼出他名字的首字母，如果说刚才他还不敢确定，现在他简直被气笑了，Thor捏着Loki的下巴问他：“你这个小贼，偷我东西还敢撒谎？这上面有刻字！”

啊？什么？Loki愣了几秒，顿时醒悟过来，这个钱包似乎的确不是他自己买的，是很多年前他从别人身上顺过来的……那时候他刚失去Frigga，她只给自己留了学费和生活费，为了混入黑客这一行，Loki只能仗着小聪明，想办法去街上凑足自己的额外“学费”。

“……是你？”Loki瞪大眼睛，他这辈子就做了不到五单，竟然有冤大头十年后站到了他面前。

“是我。”Thor冷笑道，“你那天可不是这副模样，你还记得吗？”

Loki对自己做的事根本毫无印象，他拼命回忆了下，仍是一脸茫然，Thor抓着他的手提醒道：“长发，小短裙，你真是厉害啊，Loki。”

“轰”的一刹Loki浑身泛起红来，他像个熟透的番茄，努力蹬开Thor，却被人压得死死的，Thor俯下身，两人挨得极近，Loki难得结巴地说：“我那是第一次工作，没有经验！”

“所以你就打扮成那样来降低路人的警惕？”Thor望着这张清俊的脸庞，回忆起十年前撞到他怀里的那个女孩，她一头黑色卷发，身量高挑，黑色连衣裙更显得她皮肤白皙，腿也很长很直，不过那时候Thor没注意到她的模样，两人不过是偶然撞到，Thor刚领了他人生第一份工资，兴冲冲地准备去大吃一顿，结果跟女孩分开不到五分钟，他发觉自己的钱包丢了——这可是他新买的钱包！Thor大怒，知道自己遇到了小偷。

“嗯。”Loki模模糊糊地应道，他认栽，“算我倒霉。东西还给你，我当时拿了你多少我也会还。你先放开我。”

Thor不禁笑道，丝毫没在意两人此刻的关系，他眨眨眼说：“这么多年，连本带利你要还的可不少啊……那可是我第一笔工资，你这家伙，说拿就拿走了……”

“我又不像你还有父亲，我缺钱用，只能这样做。”Loki扁扁嘴低吼，推了推Thor的肩膀，“就算是我不对，都过去这么多年了你还要斤斤计较？我以为我们还算是合作关系。”

Thor松开他，拿起钱包掂了掂问：“你后来怎么不换一个？”

“我很少用钱包，刚好那时候你的也是新的，就一直忘了换……我等会就上亚马逊下单。”Loki冷哼一声，忙不迭地清空钱包递给Thor，又一次嘟囔道，“真是倒霉。”

“这可不算，你还欠我钱呢。”Thor特意开口，“你得答应我一个要求，不过我现在没有想好……”

这个吝啬鬼！Loki气急败坏，当即连道理都不讲了，他瞪圆眼睛讽刺道：“分明是你傻，光顾着怜香惜玉连钱包被偷了都不知道，现在还怪我？我看你得谢谢我给你上这一课，不然你怎么成为特级杀手？”

Thor白他一眼，任是他怎么说歪理，Thor都无动于衷，他冷静地说：“一码归一码，你给我上了一课，我该谢谢你——谢谢。但你做错事，我得为自己伸张正义。”

他说得好像很有道理。Loki思忖一会儿，大方地挥挥手说：“好吧。我去洗澡了，你父亲的事待会告诉我。”

嗯？他可还没答应要说呢，Loki怎么这么自来熟？Thor见他旋风般离开，头疼地跟过去，站在浴室门口大声问：“你不是说Frigga给你留了资助金吗？你怎么还会缺钱。”

“她留给我的是正常生活的费用，我想查明她的死因，当然要额外花钱。”Loki推断道，“你看，你的钱也是留给我查她的事，这跟你自己想要用的目的不是一样吗？”

强词夺理。Thor笑了起来，虽然是强词夺理，但听他这样说话也很有趣，Thor继续问：“那你的父母是什么情况？”

“没见过母亲，父亲出差遇难了。”Loki简单地说，水声停了，他或许在抹沐浴乳，“Frigga帮了我，不然我可能是在孤儿院长大的，也不会有今天……”他一阵停顿，竟不知道是哪种生活更好一些。

Thor叹了口气，他跟Loki真是相似，要不是两人相处了这段时间，他甚至以为这是一场别人针对他的安排。Loki对自己的来历没有讳莫如深，或许他也应该看开一些……


	7. Chapter 7

# 07

擦干湿发，Loki望了一眼仍在沙沙作响的浴室——Thor刚才沉着张脸进去，他便估计这人还是不打算说实话。Loki叹了口气，那他只能走另一条迂回曲折的路了。

十年前到底发生了什么？Loki对那段时间的事很熟悉，他顺着Frigga的死，查遍了所有相关的事并整理成文档，再添上Odin这条线，Loki整理了下思绪。Odin那时候是阿斯加德市的议员，深受时任市长信任，很可能往州里发展，后来怎么会下野？Loki不能理解，他翻过Odin的履历，他晋升很快，不是一个没有野心的政客。

Odin十年前的信息纷乱极了，Loki抽丝剥茧，脑中仍然混乱，他最讨厌和政客打交道，很多事情碍于他们的力量，媒体根本无法公开……但，没人阻碍他黑入Odin的电脑啊！

灵光一现，Loki说做就做，要查Odin家的IP地址对他来说并非难事，虽然小心谨慎的政客不会把重要资料存在主机，但Loki还是抱着希望去翻查。

正巧Thor洗完澡出来，看到穿着浅色睡衣的Loki窝在沙发上，怀里抱着他的宝贝电脑，Thor的眼皮一跳，绕过茶几走到Loki身后，他发觉这些文件的命名方式略微熟悉。

“Loki，你在翻我爸的电脑？”Thor无语地看着Loki头顶上的发旋，黑客的技能真是让他大开眼界。

“嗯哼。”Loki大方地承认，翻了个白眼说，“反正你是指望不上了。”他话音一落，Thor就抓着他的手臂把他提了起来。

“喂！”Loki意外地瞪了Thor一眼，他的脚踩着沙发，勉强把电脑放到桌上，他威胁道，“放开我，不然拿笔记本砸你。”

笔记本看起来挺有分量，Thor原本严肃的表情破功，勾了勾嘴角，继续刚才的话题：“有什么收获吗？”

这个姿势真是太诡异了，Loki自己明明能够站稳，Thor却提着他，又是少见地俯视Thor，他揪住男人的衣领，原本想叫Thor松开，没想到他用力过猛，Thor根本是半靠在沙发上的，叫他用力一拉，Loki的嘴正好张开，两人的唇瓣猛地贴在一起，Loki瞪圆眼睛——

这……是怎么回事？！

Loki高速运转的脑子瞬间卡壳，没法处理这样的突发危机：四片唇瓣靠在一起，这样的场景叫亲吻，关于亲吻的衍生词有法式热吻、湿吻等，一般发生于恋人之间。可这是个意外，他现在应该退开，Thor的嘴唇感觉一点都不好，微微粗糙……唔！Thor舔了舔嘴唇，挑逗式地扫过他的上唇峰，Loki被吓得一阵后退跌坐在沙发上。

“你喜欢我？”Thor满脸打趣的笑意俯身望着头发微乱的Loki，对方涨红了脸，其实Thor也耳根微红，但仍忍不住调侃Loki一番。

“谁都能看出这是个意外。”Loki气急，差点抄起笔记本砸向Thor的脑袋。

Thor眨眨眼问：“是意外和你喜不喜欢我有什么关系。”

他见Loki基本上在暴走的边缘也不逗他了，坐到他身边，正准备开口，谁知道Loki说：“你要是肯说说Odin的事，我会更喜欢你。”

Thor讶异极了，他的目光里绽放出一瞬光芒，坏笑着说：“其实我本来就打算洗好澡告诉你。”

Loki：“……”

“好了。”Thor敛起笑意，认真地回忆道，“其实我和你很相似，我也没见过我的生母，她身体不好，生完我没多久就去世了，为了照顾我，我父亲才娶了Frigga，直到我九岁，她才有了自己的孩子。”

Loki略微意外，没想到Frigga和Thor竟然真的情同母子。他和Thor，他们都跟Frigga没有血缘关系……Loki轻轻叹息。

“母亲对我很好，一向关怀备至，父亲那些年忙于工作，基本上是她在照顾我。我父亲，应当很喜欢母亲，他们在家里关系很好，我经常听见母亲给他打电话叫他注意身体，所以后来母亲出了意外，他伤痛了很久，辞去了工作。”Thor陷入回忆，“但按照我们这两天查到的线索，到底他是不是单纯因为母亲的死伤怀，那就不得而知了。”

“他们感情好，你不会心存芥蒂吗？毕竟你的生母……”Loki隐晦地好奇道。

Thor摇摇头说：“父亲很少跟我提到她，大概也是不想让我介意，生活还要继续——于是之后他再次娶妻，这次是为了弟弟，出事那时他们还小。”

“那你为什么离开家？”Loki不解，他和父母的关系似乎很不错。

Thor眉头紧皱，握紧拳头低声说：“因为他对母亲的死不发一言，母亲死得蹊跷，他为什么不查？我跟他大吵了一架，他既然不帮我，那我就自己想办法。”

Loki小声嘟囔道：“他是不是心虚了，怕查出什么？”

Thor听完他的怀疑眉头皱得更紧，他咬紧牙关摇摇头道：“我不相信事情会是这样。”

Loki少见Thor这副反应，一时反省自己是不是说得太过了，他闷声道：“别想太多了。你还想继续查这件事吗？如果你要放弃……”

“我不会放弃。”Thor终于下定决心，他站起身，在逆光中望向Loki，“坚持了这么多年，即使真的是他做的，我也要找他问清楚。”

Loki得到自己想要的答复，露出满意的笑容，他打探道：“那你打算回家吗？”最快的办法当然还是撬开Odin的嘴。

Thor眯起眼睛，揉揉Loki的脑袋道：“我们先查，总得先调查清楚那个死去的服务员当年到底做了什么，再去找我父亲。”这样的结果是两人都愿意看到的，他们暂停了争吵。

 

简单分工后，Thor出门找Tony帮忙，而Loki查了一下服务员生前工作的酒店，准备上门查访。

他穿得很低调，背着电脑包，像要去上课的学生。他离开大楼，慢悠悠地朝车站走，正盘算等会要怎么突破，没走多远，他转过街角，无意瞥见玻璃上一道闪光——有人在跟踪他。

Loki虽然身手不如Thor，但他的直觉一向很准，他往无人的巷子走去，脚步声不断，Loki立刻拔腿就跑。

“站住！”身后传来叫骂，Loki对这群阴魂不散的人感到异常烦躁，他下意识往健身房的方向跑，这阵子他已经对附近的路很熟悉了，Loki绕了一段，依旧没有甩开那群人。这么多天没来找他，偏偏今天他落单了才来，这群人肯定知道他的房东是谁——他们害怕Thor，不敢找Thor的麻烦。Loki咬牙，但Thor刚才好像出去了……

他边跑边给Thor打电话，虽然不想让他看到自己狼狈的一面，但今天他没带枪，挤开人群，Loki对接通的电话一阵低喊：“有人找我麻烦，我在莫里商场旁边，你能过来吗？”

“等我。”那边是收拾东西、迅速准备离开的声音，Thor沉静地说，“你靠近警署拖延一下时间，我很快就到，别挂电话。”他们保持通话，Loki有一瞬间听到了不清晰的杂音，朦胧模糊，似乎离他很远。

“凡事以你自己的安全为先。”Tony有话要说，见Thor捂住了话筒，忍不住提醒他道。

Thor故作镇定，随意答道：“嗯，我知道。”他头也不回地冲出去，Tony不禁咂舌，这哪像知道的样子？

而另一边，Loki焦急地应答完后，按照Thor说的，他走到警署周围，装作路人的模样在附近游荡，跟踪他的人也有所顾忌，但这种招数支撑不了太长时间，没准警察会先起疑，Loki不禁催促问道：“你还要多久，他们万一硬来，警察可不一定会管我。”

“马上到。”Thor和Tony也是约在附近见面，他动作很快，迅速指示Loki道，“你往公园方向走，进那边的巷子。”

Loki照他说的做，一路疾走，把人引到Thor说的位置去。他们只派了两个打手，Loki转过身，装作被围堵、走投无路的模样，对方掏出电棍，低笑一声，刚要冲Loki身上招呼，却听得有人大叫一声。

这叫声自然不是Loki发出的。

他欣喜地看到Thor穿过巷子，来到他面前，连通话是什么时候挂掉的他都没有察觉。Thor手上拿着一根半路捡来的木棍，只听见“砰”得两声，那两人哀嚎着倒在地上，Loki只差给Thor鼓掌了——他用力很巧，尽管只是轻巧的两下，这两个打手却毫无反抗力地痛苦呻吟起来，Loki后知后觉意识到他们根本没打算杀他，他却担心得给Thor打了电话，真丢人！

Loki不解恨，心里又十分愤懑，上前踢了他们一脚，他无语地对Thor说：“我以为他们带了枪或者刀，白叫你来一趟。”

Thor没有应声，他拉过Loki，充满保护欲地将Loki挡在身后，将电棍踢得远远的，冷冷地对地上躺着的两个人说：“不要再来了。”他身手好，总能震慑到一部分人，正准备牵着Loki离开，没想到其中一个打手突然起身，晃悠悠地拿起垃圾桶边的破旧球棍，猛地向他们的背后砸来。

Thor听见风声，立刻侧身抬手挡住那一击，球棍砸在肌肉上发出闷响，Loki瞪大眼睛——断了，球棍断成两半，Thor被这人缠烦了，反手上前一个用力卸下了他的手臂，冷冽的目光让Loki肩膀一痛，伴随一声嚎叫，直到离开阴暗的巷子，Loki后知后觉看向Thor——这未免也太帅了吧？

“你没事吧？”Loki想起Thor挨了一下，赶忙卷起他的袖子，目之所及是一片红肿，这是为他受的伤，他担忧地说，“回去我给你上药。”

“好。”Thor望向翠绿的眼眸，不自觉露出笑意，至于刚才跟Tony答应得好好的人是谁，想必也不是他了。


	8. Chapter 8

回公寓后Loki骂骂咧咧地找出医药箱，他不擅长给人疗伤，按照Thor的指示一步步操作，先要给伤口消毒，随后涂上跌打肿痛的药膏，最后包起来。

“希望他们不要再找我麻烦。”Loki烦恼地靠在沙发上，给Thor的伤口打上一个蝴蝶结。

Thor眨眨眼，盯着那个过分可爱的蝴蝶结尴尬地看了Loki一眼，他最终还是什么都没说，好笑地问：“你怎么让人家这么记恨？”

“没什么，受人之托查到了一些东西。”Loki勾起嘴角，“穷追猛打的人我也见过，但像他们这样的倒是少见。”不下死手，一而再再而三地让Loki逃脱，已经犯了大忌，不去找Loki的雇主却来找他算账，真是让人看不起。

Thor抿唇抬手揉揉Loki的脑袋：“你好像不是很害怕。”

“小麻烦而已，反正不会危及性命，今天主要是我大意了。”Loki无所谓地说，见Thor来摸他脑袋，赶忙侧身说，“喂，你的手不是受伤了吗，别乱动。”

刚出来混的时候经常受伤，Odin并不知道这些事，他也不会主动告知，等年纪渐长后受伤的次数越来越少，时至今日，Loki竟然是第一个这样关心他、帮他包扎的人，Thor一时动容，望着Loki半开半合的嘴唇，回味起那个意外的亲吻，忍不住凑上前，他托住Loki的后脑，往自己的方向带，不再压抑欲望与想法，他阻止那片唇再发声，把Loki的呼吸都吞进喉腔中。

“唔，你……疯了!”在清醒状态下发生的亲吻遭到了Loki的严厉抵抗，可他被Thor握住手臂，趁他张嘴的间隙Thor将舌头伸了进来，Loki瞪大眼睛，湿软的触感让他一愣，Thor这是……喜欢他？

男人之间的亲吻竟然也会如此温柔，在Loki之后的人生里，像这样的亲吻越来越少，每次回想起他和Thor真正意义上的初吻，都十分脸红心跳。不知不觉，Thor捧起他的脸颊，变换角度吻着他，Loki快要缺氧才停下来。

Thor松开他，恋恋不舍地抿抿唇，手指还贴在Loki脸上，他摩挲着Loki的皮肤，望着对方古怪的表情，忍不住露出一个微笑。

“你为什么一副‘这很正常’的表情？”Loki皱起眉头，全然不解，好像他们已经交往多年，他往旁边坐了坐，避之不及地皱起眉头，但通红的耳根还是出卖了他。

“有什么不正常吗？”Thor思索片刻，坦然地说，“亲吻自己喜欢的人。”

这下Loki脸红得要爆炸了，他站起身，完全不能接受这样的发展，冷静片刻质问道：“我知道我很有魅力，但我没允许你亲我。”

“因为你把我迷倒了。”Thor很是正经，掷地有声地问，“那我可以亲你吗？”

Loki正要回答不可以，却被Thor拉着跌坐到他怀中，Thor靠在他肩上低声说：“不喜欢吗？”

“当然……”Loki的声音弱了下去，他说不出真心拒绝的话，毕竟要说他真的没有想过Thor……那是不可能的，任何人都会喜欢他。Loki冷淡地别开脸，“别自作多情。”

Thor在他耳边轻笑一声，一手握住Loki的手心，一手按在他的胯部，隔着裤子轻轻摩挲问：“那你推开我。”

“……你力气那么大，我怎么推开你。”Loki抿唇气鼓鼓地回过头，正好撞进Thor的眼眸中，他的心跳漏了一拍，Thor的眸色极深，一眨不眨地望向他，虽然话里带着笑意，却是一副认真的态度，Thor顺势咬上他的后颈，Loki触电般想要偏头，颤抖着说，“你到底……哪根神经搭错了？”

“你关心我？”Thor言简意赅地说，“我很喜欢。”

而这样简单的喜欢让Loki心跳加速，他不知道自己是因为两人之间的相似，还是因为被Thor的荷尔蒙控制，Loki呆住了——等他反应过来，Thor已经解开了他的裤链，把手伸了进去。

隔着内裤触摸雌伏的性器，从根部到顶端，温暖的大掌裹住阴茎，圈住头部套弄几下，Loki就对Thor的手产生了生理反应，他下意识挣扎起来，想要起身，却被Thor按着那儿，他不敢动作太大，愤恨地瞪了Thor一眼，常年持枪、握健身器械的手上磨出一层茧子，在Loki来不及反应前伸了进去，把握着半勃的性器，Thor吹了声口哨道：“不错嘛。”

Loki羞愤欲死，嘴上还逞强道：“你别自卑，这是常有的事。”他挑衅的眼神激起Thor的胜负欲，他突然收回手来，Loki不敢置信地看他，Thor回以一个笑容，Loki这下知道他是什么意思了，这个幼稚的杀手，竟然要跟他比大小！

本着绝不吃亏的原则，既然自己被摸了，Loki也要连本带利地讨回来，他的手指很灵巧，三两下将Thor的裤子脱下来，摸到那个地方时他就隐约有了不好的预感，刚要松手，Thor却抓住他的手臂，两根性器贴在一起，Loki被灼热的触感烧得一颤，他别扭地移开脑袋，Thor迫使他们俩一起圈住阴茎顶端撸动起来。

Loki在心里呻吟，他望着Thor英俊的面容，对方猛地向上吻住他，一边亲吻一边爱抚他的性器，Loki闭上眼睛，周围的感觉更加清晰，他第一次摸到同性的阴茎，并不十分厌恶，而是被快感俘虏了大脑，Loki像缺氧的鱼，不断从Thor的口中汲取氧气，他被吻得眼眶里氲满水雾，Thor松开他的唇瓣，侵略性地咬了咬他的唇角。

“啊，哈……嗯。”被这样的力度掌控着，Loki不由自主地叫出声，贴在Thor脸侧，他细细地喘息，手有点酸，比他略粗的性器还没有要射的趋势，Loki皱起眉头，只好伸手去帮他。

“嗯……”猝不及防那双修长的手贴上灼热的皮肤，揉弄茎柱上的青筋，刮掉顶端的浊液，Thor被这样的抚弄引出一阵低吟，他低头想亲Loki，对方却别扭地避开他，四目相接，Thor笑了，夸奖道，“你让我很舒服。”

“……闭嘴。”Loki轻轻掐住Thor命根子的头部，警告道，“互惠互利罢了，不要说得这么暧昧。”

Thor收回手绕到Loki身后，不轻不重地捏了他屁股一把，Loki一惊，阴茎给出极大的反应，吐出浊液，沾湿了Thor的阴茎，Thor不知道他这么敏感，惊讶地挑眉，不由分说地把Loki压在沙发上，他突然来袭，Loki没能反抗，被Thor彻底压制，他如狂风暴雨，望着身下苍白的身躯，Loki的衣服掀起一角，露出下腹，惹得Thor欲望更深，他抓着Loki的胯，两人的阴茎贴在一起磨蹭，被对方的囊袋撞到，这样特殊的触感带来无限快感。

Loki小幅度弓起腰肾，沙哑地说：“我要射了……唔，嗯……”尾椎骨不断泛起酸麻的痒意，大脑皮层也开始发麻，眼前闪过白光，Loki闭上眼，小腿不住地抽搐，这感觉极其美妙，生理上的愉悦甚至可以盖过任何精神上的空虚与不满，Loki沉醉在这样的愉悦中，身上忽然有重量压了下来，是Thor喘息着靠在他身上，两具身体重叠，一时只剩呼吸声。

Loki缓过神来发觉衣服上一片湿黏，他皱眉推推Thor道：“起来，我要去洗澡。”

Thor蹭了蹭他的肩窝问：“一起吗？”

“……你别太过分了。”Loki警告道，Thor笑了笑，没有移开，他抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛望着Loki，常人很难拒绝这样的眼神，Loki也不例外，他愤恨地捶了Thor一拳，含糊地说，“你到底想干嘛？”

“想要你。”Thor亲他一口，把Loki从身下拉起来，吻着他的手背说，“十一年的利息，你把自己还给我就好。”

你想得美。被那样的目光瞧着，Loki不禁一颤。

虽然最终他们没有一起洗澡，但Loki始终记得Thor如狼一般的目光。

 

 

Thor的伤势不算严重，有了这次教训，Loki再去那家酒店时乖乖地叫上Thor作陪，两人拿着Loki伪造的证件，假装是警局的相关办事人员，骗到了员工的相关档案。Natasha已经从Joe口中问出了服务员的名字，他们找到了一些记录。

那段时间的入住、离店旅客信息，服务员的每日工作记录，酒店都保存得很完整。稍微翻找了下，Loki低声对Thor说：“那时候是市长竞选期。”

Thor低头瞥着Loki莹白的耳垂，不由得分心，随口答道：“嗯……你怎么发现的？”

“喂。”Loki瞪了他一眼，“没看到它那段时间频繁承办政要会议？”

“噢……”Thor似懂非懂地点点头，把目光从Loki身上收回来，他一旦开始思考，脑子还算好用，“嗯，那段时间我父亲的确是在关注此事，当时的市长候选人是他的好友。”

“这个服务员最后几天接触的顾客都是来开会的人，你对这些名字有熟悉的吗？”Loki指着工作记录问Thor。

金发男人摇摇头：“我每天都要上学，而且工作上的事我父亲不经常在家里说。”

Loki苦恼地瞪他一眼，把这些名字统统记下来，打算回去后再查查。他们又询问了负责人还有没有同期的同事留在酒店，已经成为部门主管的留任人员却说对这个人印象不深，并不知道他后来为何离职，他看起来十分真诚，不像在撒谎，这条线只能作罢。

他们收集完信息回到家，Loki逐一排查了本子上的人物，他不断盯着电脑上的数据，想查清楚他们每个人的一生，看久了眼睛有点酸涩，Loki揉揉眼叹了口气。

“休息会儿吧。”Thor给Loki端来咖啡。

Loki正在烦躁的档口，他每一天都恨不得能快点查出Frigga的死亡真相，Thor却叫他休息一会儿？为什么他作为更亲近的人不在意结果？Loki有些生气，烦闷地接过咖啡冷声道：“不了，我不像你，一点都不着急。”

气氛倏地有些冷，Thor敛起笑意望向Loki，他不发一言，Loki也意识到自己说错了话，别扭地转过头去，半晌，Thor冷静地说：“都等了那么多年了，我不差那么一天，但是你不休息，这样不好。”

他说完便转身离开了，Loki望着Thor的背影，心口胀得发疼。


	9. Chapter 9

Thor成年后不常做梦。

他生性大方，即使对母亲的死耿耿于怀，也不会放任自己沉湎在旧事中。这些年来他收集到的有效信息并不多，Frigga的死就像随机杀人案，没有经过任何策划，无迹可寻，巧合众多。在遇到Loki之后，Thor又重新拾起彻查这事的勇气，可当线索与他的父亲相连，Thor顿时不知道该如何是好。

于是在那个梦里，回到Balder兄弟俩四五岁的那一年，他们一家五口到郊外野餐，父亲开车，母亲带着他们三人，他年纪大，带着弟弟们玩了一整天——梦醒之后，Thor发觉自己的嘴角微微上翘。

当天他就收拾东西回了家，把钥匙留给Loki。

老宅仍旧是那副模样，入眼便是Frigga生前亲手侍弄的花草，Heimdallr将它们打理得很好。Thor按下门铃，不一会儿一个中年男人走了出来，看到是他的时候一愣。

“好久不见。”Heimdallr微笑，亲切地跟Thor握手，“Odin一定会很高兴。”

“他在家吗？”Thor心情复杂，他还没想好要怎么面对Odin，赶忙补充道：“Balder和Hodur呢？”

Heimdallr和他一起走进屋子，简单地说：“Odin刚用完早餐，大概在看晨报。Hodur这周在学校做实验不回来，Balder还没起来，夫人去旅行了。”他口中的夫人是Odin的第三任妻子Gunnlod，因为比Odin年纪小许多，孩子们都大了以后，她生性自由，很喜欢去旅游。

Thor和这位继母不熟，随口说：“还剩什么？我没吃早饭。”他望着这幢透着温馨和冷清的房子，在心里叹了口气。

Heimdallr让家政阿姨去做一份培根煎蛋，闻声而来的Odin站在台阶上，Thor一转头与他四目相接，父子俩站在原地，对这久违的会面都有些恍惚。

“回来多久？”Odin生涩地问。

“不一定吧。”Thor干巴巴地说，他移开目光，朝厨房走去。

Odin似乎想说什么，最后依旧没有开口。

 

Thor吃完早饭后想起Loki可能不知道他去哪了，正在纠结要不要给Loki发消息说明，Heimdallr却坐到他身边关心道：“健身房最近怎么样？”他和Odin是多年好友，Thor和Odin父子关系僵硬时就是他从中斡旋。

Thor含糊地说：“和以前没什么区别。”

那就是生意不错的意思。Heimdallr点头，不由得劝说：“今年圣诞节回家？都好多年了，你也该放下了，哎。”

“说起这件事，我必须问你。”Thor想起那张照片，认真地问，“十一年前，你和一个杀手见面，他的名字叫Joe，还记得吗？”

Heimdallr神色如常，像是对此一无所知，他摇摇头说：“你大概是认错人了。”

“我不会认错的，Heimdallr，告诉我，那时候你在为父亲做什么？”Thor紧紧盯着他，“这件事很重要。”

“你应该问Odin，如果你真的想知道。”Heimdallr回避他的问题，但熟悉他的性格，Thor已经知道事情约摸就是他想的那样。

口不对心地聊了一会儿，突然传来门铃声，Heimdallr疑惑地望着Thor，起身去查看。结果过了一会儿他听见熟悉的声音传来，一阵阵的——那人已经进了玄关。

Thor回头，看到穿着黑西装的男人，他精心搭配了墨绿色长款丝巾，黑发垂于脑后，十分乖巧的模样，像个富家少爷一般，Thor何时见过Loki这样的打扮，当即脸一红，又是害羞又是尴尬地转过头去。

“Thor，这是你的朋友？”Heimdallr从没见Thor带过朋友回来，事实上他在很多年前曾经见过Loki一面，不过那时候他忙于丧事，并没有记住那个少年的模样。

“Thor。”Loki眯起眼睛叫他一声，将他准备的见面礼递给Heimdallr，对方稍加思索便收下了这瓶红酒。

Thor无奈地走到他身边低声道：“我只是出来一趟，你竟然追了过来，不担心被仇家找上？”

Loki很是不满，语气冷淡而威胁：“你休想自己处理Frigga的事。”

Thor无语极了，明明那是他的母亲，他们又不是兄弟，连Balder都不像他这样上心……而就是因此，他们更像兄弟，枝叶相连，息息相关。他只得接受现状，给Heimdallr介绍这是他现在的室友，因为有事要找他所以过来了。

家里房间多，Heimdallr没有多问，让人上楼收拾。Thor这才叹了口气跟Loki说：“我只是突然做了个梦，想要回家看看。”

“是吗？”Loki扯了扯嘴角，“我以为某人在躲我呢。”

“你想多了。”Thor翻了个白眼，揉揉Loki的脑袋，对方戒备地瞪他，两人亲昵的互动正好被下楼的Odin和Balder看到。

Loki后知后觉，意识到他不应该来，他现在就像在见家长，那个中年男人是Thor的父亲，虽然穿着常服，周身仍是一种不可忽视的气势，而身后那个跳脱、与Thor有三分相似的年轻人应该是Thor的弟弟，Loki脸红起来，转过脸对Thor低吼：“你家怎么人这么多？”

“……还有两个没回家。”Thor小声补充道。

“大哥！好久不见”Balder是个活泼的青年，同样金发蓝眼，他看着Loki问道，“这是你的朋友？”

他们兄弟感情似乎不错，Thor上前跟Balder拥抱，拍拍他说：“最近长高了——这是Loki，我的……朋友。”

Balder显然不信，一向和家里联系很少的大哥怎么会突然带人回来，还是个看起来就跟他玩不到一起去的男人，Odin也是这样想的，他们父子都不约而同地盯着Thor，希望他给一个合理的解释。

“我还在上学的时候受到过Frigga夫人的资助，我很感激她。”Loki淡淡地解释道，“没想到Thor是她的孩子，一直想来登门道谢。”

提到Frigga的名字，Loki敏锐地捕捉到Odin眼里闪过一瞬伤痛，Balder或许是因为母亲去世时年纪不大，他只是沉默了下便笑着说：“真巧，大哥……”他引开话题，叽叽喳喳地问Thor要不要跟他一起去打球，他下午约了同学，Thor只是笑着拒绝他，Balder也没表现得很失落，打了个呵欠先去厨房了。

“夫人是个好人，她生前对我尤其关照。”Loki像是说给自己听，低沉的呓语让Odin身体一僵。

“好好招待你的朋友。”Odin摆摆手，合上双眸，对Thor说。

这人真是油盐不进，Loki开始急了，Frigga的死他们三个人都知道是怎么回事，为什么Odin不肯说出当年的事？Loki刚要开口，Thor猛地抓住他的手，叫住Odin：“我们能谈谈吗，父亲？”

“Thor，我很乐意。”Odin背过身去，只能听见苍老的声音，“但如果是你母亲的事，我没什么好说的。”

“顽固不化。”Loki躲在Thor身后小声地说。

“但现在不同了，以前这只是我们家的事。”Thor一字一顿道，“事实上这事还影响到别人的人生，你不觉得我们应该坦诚些吗？父亲。”

Odin转过头，他一听这话就知道Thor意有所指，目光不由得移向Loki，这人自称受到Frigga资助，十多年了还念着她的好，Odin对妻子的事业了解不详细，他神色复杂，试图安抚道：“Loki先生，Frigga只是因病去世，不要再执着了。”

“Odin先生，Thor作为Frigga夫人的继子，想要知道养育自己长大的母亲的去世真相有何不可？”Loki上前一步不耐烦地追问。

“那就是我们父子之间的谈话，与Loki先生无关。”Odin拉下脸来。

Loki不免觉得好笑，Odin与Thor真是相似，遇到这样的境况，父子两人都会用一模一样的话语反击，Loki勾起唇角冷笑道：“我是Thor的男朋友，Frigga对我如同生母，我们认识长达十年，怎么没有关系？”

原本紧张冷静的气氛被Loki一句话搅得稀里糊涂，Odin回过头，比起无法挽回的妻子，他显然更关心儿子，一听Thor和Loki的关系，他不禁十分别扭，眼神在Loki和Thor身上来回逡巡，Odin脸色稍缓，他摇摇头说：“所以我们应该先谈谈你们的事？”

Thor被闹了个大红脸，他无奈地瞪了Loki一眼，尴尬地说：“父亲，不是你想的那样。”

“你敢始乱终弃？”Loki幽幽地望过来，一副你敢点头就要去Frigga坟前痛哭的架势。

Odin觉得好笑，第一次看见儿子露出如此神情，他审视着Loki，不料Thor转移话题道：“父亲，你也知道我这几年都在做什么。当年的事，太过突然，我一直没有找到太有效的线索，但母亲的死不是单纯的意外，这是我可以确定的——”

“前几天我帮朋友解决一桩意外时，我们抓到了一名杀手，他十一年前杀了一个平平无奇的服务员，而他的雇主是Heimdallr。父亲，你那时候到底在做什么？”Thor抬起眼睛，蓝眸异常明亮。

“你因为这件事联想到你母亲的死？Thor，你未免想太多了。”Odin叹了口气说，“算了，来书房吧，在这里谈像什么样。”

话题暂止，三个人进了书房，各自坐下，Loki笑了笑说：“那个服务员死前给Thanos——当年泰坦市的议员送了红酒，是您指派的吗？”

Odin没想到他们查到了这事，而Thor先前并不知道，他以为Loki掌握的信息和他一样，没想到Loki留了一手。Odin更是震惊，只是他掩饰得很好，依然平静地望着Loki，他沉默了许久，Loki刚要继续说，Odin却打断他，突然望向自己的儿子：“我从来没想过你母亲会死。”

Thor屏住呼吸，这么多年了，他第一次离事情的真相那样近，可他又一次心生惧意，Odin这样的开场白，让他整个人都坠了下去，像没入潮水一般，而这时有一双手无声地握住他——从桌子下牵着他，给予他力量。

是Loki。

“Thanos和Howard政见不合，不希望他上位成为市长，那一年大选，Howard有些把柄落在他手中，便拜托我处理Thanos，他一向心狠，为了阻止Howard上台，不知道会做出什么。”Odin叹了口气，“所以我让那个服务员给他送了一瓶红酒。”

“红酒？”Thor疑惑，“父亲给他送红酒做什么？难道你……在里面下了毒？”

虽然不知道议员间的矛盾会演变得如何激烈，但Loki和政府有过来往，也知道他们本质上与豺狼虎豹没有区别，他当即猜测道：“你要杀Thanos，但既然这人现在是泰坦市长，所以你没有成功……他发现了，为了报复你，杀了Frigga？”Loki越想越不对劲，他冷飕飕地望着Odin。

Odin叹了口气，依旧看向Thor：“你说对了一半。送去的红酒里有一种特殊的药，能让人死得悄无声息，看起来像是心梗发作，可最后死的人是Frigga……Thor，如果是你，遇到这种情况你会怎么想？”


	10. Chapter 10

# 10

一个该死却没有死的目标，一个无辜却和预期死状一模一样的妻子。Odin又惊又怕，他怀疑过Thanos和Frigga的关系，但最终打消了这种无稽的猜想，可无论如何最终Frigga因为自己而死，他还是十分内疚——间接又或者直接杀死了自己的妻子，Odin根本无颜面对他的孩子们。

他已经是年过半百的人，对很多事都应该释怀，可那是陪伴自己时间最长的一任妻子，同时也是他心中挚爱，她却死在了这场政治斗争中。

“你会怎么做？”Odin闭眼长叹，妻子已死，不论凶手是谁，他都已经输了，原本的雄心被打得失去斗志，安排好一切后便下野回家，守着这个秘密直到今天。

Thor心里酸楚，他摇摇头说：“一定是Thanos发现了瓶子里的异样送回来，母亲不小心碰到了……”

这也是其中一种可能，但Odin摇摇头说：“没有任何人送回红酒，这种药会延迟发作，具体情况因人而异，我甚至不知道你母亲是哪天中毒的。”

Loki皱起眉头，打断Odin的话问：“你是直接把毒药放入酒中吗？”

“不。”Odin显然不是很想继续回忆，他无奈地说，“Thanos有特殊的饮酒习惯，他会将酒瓶来回颠倒几次再喝，毒在瓶塞上，但没人能查到那种毒药。”

“世界上能人异士那样多，你怎么知道呢？你甚至没仔细查过家里的快递、信件、采买往来。”Loki捏捏眉心，“你还有什么可以告诉我们的吗？”

Odin摇摇头，他多年不敢细想这件事，今天重新翻起，不免觉得疑点很多，他头疼地说：“你们都在查这件事吗？”

Thor知道父亲能说这么多已经不易，他不想太过逼迫，赶忙在Loki要继续追问时说：“是的，如果您想起什么线索，一定要告诉我。接下来我们会调查Thanos。”

Odin叹息着含糊地说：“我一直不想查这件事就是因为它牵扯太多，Thanos的势力越来越大，很快就是新的市长换届，他应该会继续当选，而Howard已经退休了，Frigga……”Thor眼里一贯说一不二的男人少见地露出仓皇的神色，他老了，不像当年那样勇敢，杂糅在一起回忆也叫他分不清哪些是真、哪些是假。

和Loki一起起身，Thor跟Odin道别，帮他关上书房的门，Thor的叹气声还没收回，就见Loki瞪圆眼睛看着他。Loki轻声道：“你还好吗？”他们的手还握在一起，Loki也没有收回的意思，他摩挲着Thor的手背，不知道听到这一切后Thor会不会难受，毕竟之前几次他们都差点因为Odin的事吵起来——尽管今天过后Odin的嫌疑也没彻底洗清，唯一值得庆幸的是，至少Odin没有直接害死Frigga。

那双绿眼一眨不眨，Thor能看到眼瞳里自己的倒影，他忍不住低头吻住Loki，对方小小地推拒后接受了这个亲吻，Thor舔着Loki的唇瓣，把他压到墙边，在听见书房门开时，Thor当即松开Loki，他不由得留恋地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，背过身挡着黑发男人，半晌慢慢回头看了Odin一眼。

父子俩皆是尴尬不已，Loki清清嗓，带着一丝沙哑提醒道：“你不是说要回房找点东西？”

Thor应和了一句，拉着Loki走进他以前在家住的房间。想必这里一直有人打扫，Thor看着干净的地板，自顾自倒在床上，对Loki笑着说：“没想到母亲这么早就帮我养了个男朋友。”

Loki被调侃得面颊微红，他翻了个白眼道：“别自恋了，要不是因为她，我也对你没兴趣。”

“是，谁让我有个好母亲。”Thor捂着眼睛笑了，转而感慨道，“Loki，你不知道，到目前为止，我很庆幸父亲没有做出太过分的事……他无心造成母亲的死亡，为此内疚了太久、性情大变，我甚至不忍心责怪他太多……”

“话别说得太早。”Loki打断道，“只是可能而已。”他虽然这样说，但还是慢慢靠近Thor，心里的讥诮没有说出口，他看着放松的Thor，心里莫名有些妒忌，他们最终还是不一样的，Thor有的东西，他永远没办法拥有了。

就在Loki沉湎于自己的酸胀中，Thor忽然将他拉过，Loki跌坐在他身上，他张口便道：“怎么，现在如释重负了？之前我跟你说的时候，也不知道是谁动不动就生气，还离家出走。”他尖酸地刺了Thor一通，可就连他翻白眼的模样也让人着迷，Thor不动声色地望着他，Loki见他一言不发，只是望着自己，Loki偏过头，轻声道：“真没用。”

Thor不禁有些无奈，攥住Loki的手问：“你偷偷骂我什么？”

“没用。”Loki回过头轻飘飘地骂道，看着他的眼睛里不见一丝恼怒，Loki一时出神。

四目相接，Thor久久低声说：“你在想什么？你发呆的时候真可爱，我想亲你。”

Loki不免害羞，他长这么大，亲密的朋友并不多，Thor算是其中最为熟悉的，而这人不老实，总是爱调戏他，Loki心里气恼，可身体并不反感，按下心里一点肮脏的念头装作不在意地说：“你只想亲我？”

天旋地转，两人位置颠倒，Thor将他压在身下，狼一般的眸子一眨不眨地盯着Loki，Thor早对他有想法，无奈Loki不松口，在他少年时代的房间里，Thor搂住Loki：“那你可逃不掉了。”

“试试看。”Loki勾起唇角，手顺着Thor的裤子慢慢向上摸，他胯下微硬，Loki挑衅地嗤笑一声，仿佛在嘲笑Thor，男人哪里忍得了这个。他没等Thor做出反应，率先翻身骑在男人身上，他抚着Thor的腹肌，一路向上，趴在Thor胸前揉捏他的乳头，Thor嘶了一声抓住Loki，对方却狡猾地逃脱，抽回手来，压上他胯下，来回揉了揉，那儿更加坚硬。

他们都知道接下来会发生什么，但当Thor摸到他的屁股时Loki还是恼羞成怒地拍开他的手，Loki一字一顿说：“不巧，我不做下面那个。”

Thor勾了勾嘴角说：“你觉得你能打赢我？我也不做下面那个。”他没给Loki反抗的机会，当即把人压住，褪下他的裤子，手边没有润滑剂，他啧了一声，抬起Loki的腰，男人顺势跪在床上，扭了两下身子，大概是感觉这样像在引诱Thor，他霎时僵住了，回过头不知道Thor想做什么，正要警告他，却感觉臀上一湿。

“你怎么……啊——嗯，你——”Loki绿眼微湿，原本干爽的肛口顿时湿润极了，粗糙的舌头又舔又刮，Loki羞红了脸，“你怎么这样，我真是服了你——”他从未体验过这样的感觉，异物感十分清晰，身体被慢慢打开，他本来还做好了给Thor一场激烈性爱的准备，谁知道现在趴在床上的人是他！

“混蛋。”Loki的脸埋在枕头里，这地方是Thor以前的房间，他害羞地闭上眼，身后的水渍声却越来越清晰，起初身体还很排斥，无法接受这样的入侵，可过了一会儿，浑身蒸腾起一股热意，Loki惊叫一声，Thor松开他，在臀上拍了一掌，他轻轻发抖，Thor忽然插入两根手指，Loki瞪大眼睛，膝盖一软。

“敏感点好浅呀。”Thor似笑非笑，按了按肛口附近的地方，他不知道Loki会这样敏感，随便摸摸就会渗出汁水，他勾起嘴角，俯下身凑到Loki耳边，“看你平常这么瘦，没想到这儿……手感这么好。”他揉着Loki的臀部，下流的话让Loki忍不住回头瞪他。

“你……”Loki觉得Thor像变了个人，他咬住下唇，“你怎么话这么多？”

“活跃气氛。”Thor嬉笑，忽而又正经地低声问Loki，“你喜欢正经的，还是不正经的？”

这样的Thor有一种与众不同的魅力，Loki心脏怦怦地跳，他别过脸去：“我喜欢的是什么你不知道？”他只是喜欢Thor这个人而已，不然谁想要当下面那个……Loki冷哼，Thor又伸了一根手指进来，Loki头晕目眩，阴茎硬挺，忽地被Thor握在手中。

“Loki，你真可爱。”Thor低笑，把他抱在怀里，撤出手指，他粗热的性器在Loki的臀间摩挲，颇有下一秒就要操进去的架势，Loki有些紧张，Thor哄着他，手慢慢向上，捏了捏他的乳头，Loki打了个哆嗦，Thor挑眉，被撑开的穴口来不及合拢，他的性器慢慢沉进去，Loki发出尖锐的哭音，Thor放缓速度，让他习惯这样的感觉，磨蹭着肛口边缘，Loki的敏感点在浅处，被这火热的性器磨蹭了几下他就喘得越来越大声。

“不……不要。”Loki怕Thor再蹭下去自己会直接射出来，这样实在丢人，他努力放松身体，Thor这才撞进深处，Loki没想到那儿还有敏感带，当即腿脚发麻，圆圆的绿眼透出不敢相信的意味，他的阴茎上湿漉漉的……

“操。”Thor低骂一声，将Loki直接抱起来，他的下身像被一张小嘴咬着，层叠的嫩肉将他裹得很爽，特别是Loki敏感至极，他不论怎样动作都会换来对方反射性地收缩，Thor揉着他的臀肉，将Loki压在床边的墙上，Loki攀着他，Thor每一挺动下身，就会换来Loki向上律动。

“好满……撑死了……”Loki张开眼睛，生理泪水挂在他的睫毛上，他从未体验过这样的感觉，这些年忙于Frigga的事，他并没有多少心思花在情爱上，直到遇到这个与他相似的男人，Loki背靠墙壁，衣服被卷到胸上，Thor一边吮他的乳尖，一边向上操他，Loki捂着自己的嘴，呜咽着流出愉悦的眼泪。

“Loki，Loki——”Thor兴奋地喊他的名字，掐着Loki的腰身，粗壮的性器顶得对方快感连连，里面已经很湿了，彻底习惯了他的存在，Thor在这一刻确定自己爱上了Loki——不仅是被他的过往吸引，而是他的人，他的肉体，都让Thor感觉到契合，他爱上了Loki，被这黑发绿眼的男人迷住，Loki微张的红唇，脖颈上的汗珠，肿胀的乳尖，他从头到脚都透着对Thor的致命吸引。

“哥哥——要不要吃松饼？”Balder的声音从门外传来，天真的少年并不知道屋内正在上演怎样鲜活的一幕，他礼貌地敲门，等待大哥的回复。

Thor当然不会撇下现在这样诱人的Loki，肉体碰撞发出沉闷的声音，Loki被操得眼神轻微失焦，性器在他们之间甩动着，粘糊的液体划上Thor的腹肌，他爱怜地抱着Loki，在脖子上印上红痕。

可性器的退出却让Loki产生了Thor会离开的错觉，他手脚并用缠紧男人，收紧下身，眨着水润的绿眼甜腻而沙哑地喊道：“哥哥——”

Thor动作一顿，望着争宠的Loki，随口回答了Balder一句，赶跑了他的亲生弟弟，随后更加凶狠地顶上那块敏感的嫩肉。

我要死了。Loki脑子里只剩下一个念头，眼角挂着眼泪，从尾椎处泛起的酸麻让Loki渐渐神志不清，那是很快活的感觉，Loki摸着眼前男人的脸，在眼睛周围摩挲，积攒已久的阴囊不断往上撞，股间兴许被拍得发红，Loki呻吟着，胡乱吻住Thor的嘴唇。

“Thor，Thor，好深啊……我不行——嗯——”阴茎胀痛，他甚至没有自慰，就被Thor直接操射了，Loki瘫软地顺着墙慢慢滑落，嗓子叫得沙哑，大脑一片空白。

而就在他以为Thor会内射的时候，Thor低声喘息，将阴茎撤出来，撸动着龟头，没一会儿浓厚的精液喷薄而出，射在Loki的胸腹上，零星溅到了他的面颊，Loki失神地望着他，后穴仍一翕一合，像是想吞入什么。

等Thor缓过高潮，低头看见Loki用手刮下脸上的精液舔了一口，他不禁皱起眉头，报复性咬上他的乳头，Loki一阵喘息，随后两人抱在一起交换亲吻，良久没有说话。


	11. Chapter 11

# 11

性爱颇费力气，Thor又做了两次，真正结束后Loki连话都说不出，倒头就睡，他倦得很，一觉醒来已经临近傍晚。大概是Thor体贴地拉上了窗帘，Loki半坐起身，看着昏暗的房间，脑子突然尤其清晰——Odin早上说的每一句话此刻都在他脑中反复倾轧，Loki忽然涌出眼泪，他不知道这情绪为何来得如此突然，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落，Loki撇去一道水痕，吸了吸鼻子。

“怎么了？”Thor摸到身边空荡，发觉Loki呆呆地坐在床上，伸手去碰他的手背，发觉一点湿漉，他反射性起身，拥住Loki。

“她的死竟然是这样一场‘意外’。”Loki愤懑而无力地捶墙，往后靠在Thor的胸前，“怎么会查不到……原来是随机杀人，根本没有明确的目标，她只是倒霉……”

Thor握住他的手，Loki只对他的母亲有感情，虽然这事跟Thanos脱不了干系，但Frigga是因为Odin无辜送命。那瓶送去的红酒，一定改头换面送了回来，然而毒药会延迟发作，根本没人知道Frigga死前什么时候接触了那瓶酒。

这样一想Thor也心里发苦，Odin做错了吗？似乎有，也似乎没有。Thor抱着Loki，想清楚后低声说：“至少现在我们有了线索，我会让Heimdallr去查那个星期的来往和采购。”

他们抱在一起，好一会儿Loki才平静下来，他心里为这无辜丧命的结局感到无力而痛心，却又无法挽回任何事，只有Thor能懂这样的感受，Loki忍不住抬头望向那双蓝眼睛，仿佛这样做才能找到一丝慰藉。

 

 

到了晚饭时间，两人调整好心情一起出现在Odin家的饭桌上，Balder刚和朋友打完球回来，没来得及洗澡，还穿着球衣，他看到在卧室里躲了一天的Thor，哼道：“大哥在做什么，都不来吃午饭，也不跟我去打球？”

Loki一阵脸红，还好他站在Thor背后并不显眼，他这时才有到人家家做客的自觉，早上为了逼迫Odin说实话，自己真是什么话都敢说，现在看到Thor父亲，他不禁有些心虚。

Thor瞥Balder一眼，威胁道：“等会儿被我扣篮又大哭，我还是待在房间里好。”他在说小时候的事，Balder小他九岁，自然有一段时间被他仗着身高欺负……不过Balder长大后仍比Thor瘦一大圈，估计长大后依旧没赢过他哥。

Balder不满地瞪Thor一眼说：“不可能，那是小时候，现在我不会输——你的朋友晚上留宿吗？”

“嗯，我们明天回去。”Thor模模糊糊地回答，他忽然起了私心，不愿意让这个长得像自己的弟弟看到Loki。

而Odin不知道是怎么想的，他忽然开嗓，对Balder说：“Loki是你哥哥的男朋友。”

Balder：“……”他没想到父亲会爆Thor的料，顿时桌上几人都很尴尬，Heimdallr也忍不住盯着这位新来的客人瞧，Balder更是惊讶，他哥从小到大都是校草级的人物，喜欢他的女孩不在少数，他居然会找男朋友？

“噢……原来如此。”Balder坏笑道，“大哥，你居然告诉父亲不告诉我，我可是你亲弟弟。”

Odin瞟他一眼，一脸“我也是亲爸”的模样，Loki更尴尬了，不知道要说什么，大家都在看他，好不容易从悲伤的情绪中缓过来，竟然要面对如此难堪的场景，Loki不擅长与家人相处，他冷硬地开口说：“没关系，成年人的关系不一定能维持很久。”

Thor：“……”他脸色一僵，只得婉转地开口为自己解释：“Loki比较喜欢开玩笑。”

Balder看到大哥吃瘪的模样忍不住笑出声，气氛倏地因为Loki的话活跃起来，而当事人还不知道大家在笑什么，他望着Thor，对方却和Odin交换一个愉快的眼神，Loki浑然不觉自己已经被这个家庭默默接受。他一生之中与家人相处的时间过于短暂，在与年长的人打交道上向来没有经验，Loki忍下心里的别扭，在之后的用餐中努力跟这一家三口搭话。

 

吃完晚饭Loki才算松了口气，Thor邀请他出门去外面的花园散步，Loki忙不迭答应，惹得Thor再度失笑。

“你今晚话真多。”Thor牵着他的手，走在昏黄的灯下，自母亲离世后，他似乎很久没有感受过这样的宁静与快乐。

“还不是因为你。”Loki翻了个白眼，靠在Thor身边，他仿佛很自然地接受了现状，走了一会儿才停下脚步，好笑地问，“你是不是因为Frigga而喜欢我？”

这话问得奇怪，但两人都能明白其中的含义，Thor思索片刻说：“当然。但没有母亲，你我依然会相遇，我还记得那天晚上打开门看到你湿漉漉地瞪大眼睛躲在更衣室里的模样，要不是不合时宜，我会……Loki，你就像我另一个兄弟，我们虽然不一起长大，却息息相关，而且我也分得清什么是喜欢。”

Loki哼了一声，他虽然有同感，却不会告诉Thor，这就是他们最大的区别，不过他还是沉默了片刻，问Thor：“Odin派Heimdallr联络Joe杀了服务员的事，你觉得还有别的解释吗？”

“没有，我问过Heimdallr了。”Thor无声失笑，“你心眼真多，好在Heimdallr尽职尽责，他这几天会尽量整理好那星期的资料传给我。”

“谁知道呢？”Loki似笑非笑，接下来要查的就是Thanos，如果能够确定Frigga就是他杀的，那他们一定会报复回去，Loki暗自握紧拳头，“Thor，感情之间的事很复杂，希望你父亲没有自导自演。”

“有一天你会杀了我吗？”Thor猝不及防开口问，“我很难想象用那种方式杀死挚爱之人，母亲的死去虽然并不十分痛苦，但猝不及防，她自己也有许多不甘。”

Loki知道他还是信任父母之间的感情，对此他不能发表言论，Loki做出让步，点头说：“我相信你的感觉，总之回去之后先查Thanos。”

“嗯，这件事已经找到突破口了。”Thor信心满满地走到前头转过身来，对Loki说，“等这事结束，我们一起去旅游吧？我好多年没离开过阿斯加德了。”

Loki摇摇头无奈地说：“只是刚开头而已，你想得真多——”事实上，他还想起那年偷了Thor钱包的事，他应该更早认识Thor，他们更早相遇，这困扰了他们十年的问题也能更早解决。

 

他们在外面走了一阵，今晚还是打算暂住在Odin家，两人嬉笑着上楼，在回房的路上遇见Odin，Loki拍拍Thor道：“我先去洗澡。”

Odin缓下脚步，望着长子，他们今天刚解开误会，父子俩还没有单独相处过，Odin主动开口，稳住脚说：“你和Loki？”

“嗯？是妈妈让我们认识的。”Thor笑着解释道。

“他也是你们……那行的人？”Odin作为政客，没有想过自己的儿子居然会进入这种行业，但这是因为自己的妻子，他说不出太多责备的话。

Thor点头，随后又摇头：“他是个黑客，还有大学文凭！都是母亲资助的，他父亲因为事故去世得早。”

Odin只觉得Loki也身世坎坷，却对儿子突然出柜没有任何准备，他叹了口气，拍拍Thor的肩膀说：“路一直都是你自己选的，你不要后悔。”

“我不会，父亲。”不管是从前还是现在，他都不曾后悔过。Thor抱住父亲，安抚着让他放下心来，他知道自己很任性，Odin甚至不能告诉Balder他究竟在做什么。

“可我后悔了，我应该告诉Frigga，那样她就不会离开我了……”曾经坚强的父亲靠在儿子肩头，低声诉说着他对已逝妻子的愧疚与怀念，Thor只能无声地拍拍父亲，他知道Odin所想，如果事情没有那么巧合，或许他也会调查妻子的死因，这桩案子就不会在此悬着这么多年。

他不是凶手，却饱受凶手应该受到的折磨。

Thor沙哑着嗓子，握着Odin的手：“都过去了，父亲，我一定会查清楚这件事。”他做这一行的目的很快就达成了。

到那时候，他会减少这些活动，让家人不再为自己担忧。

 

与Odin的怅然若失不同，Loki今晚心情很好，撇去一些不愉快，他解开了一生中最在意的谜题，躺在床上闭目养神时嘴角都挂着笑容——这是Thor的床，他们白天还做爱了……

Thor进门就看到Loki愉悦的模样，他好笑地坐到Loki身边，没想到男人突然睁开眼睛，抬起手臂，搂住他的脖颈，Thor顺势倒下去，Loki微微向上吮住他的嘴角，两人黏糊糊地摩挲着嘴唇，两人靠得很近，Thor忍不住笑了，Loki微恼：“正经点。”

“抱歉。”Thor的吻落下来，他亲了亲Loki的额头，随后是鼻子，Loki起身，也用力吻住他，生怕这个亲吻再度变质，在狂风暴雨前Thor停下来，星亮的眸子凝视Loki，“我父亲心情不好，我刚安慰了他一会儿。”

“嗯，我给Tony发了消息，让他帮我们查Thanos。”Loki百无聊赖地说，“我上市长简历库查了查，这人已经连任两届，因为法律规定，下野五年，最近似乎重新当选，野心真不小。”

“他的履历非常丰富，在泰坦周围多个市轮职过，噢，他当上市长后，肃清了全部政敌，目前泰坦他一家独大，前任市长也是他手下的人……”Loki翻身坐起来，无奈地说，“统治欲真强。”

“你看过那个分析吗？”Thor笑道，“听说欲望很强、生活发生剧变的人可能成为罪犯——你要当心了。”

“我有什么欲望？不就是想查查Frigga的死？”Loki不解地翻了个白眼问。

Thor慢吞吞地回答：“性欲。”

Loki挑眉，反手掐住Thor的脖子：“那该小心点的人是你。”

“是是是，我会注意的，Ikol，可以放开我吗？”两人笑着闹作一团，在明天到来之前，这份无忧无虑会一直蔓延。


	12. Chapter 12

“你们的想法真疯狂。”

在听到Tony这样的评价时，Loki并不震惊，他耸耸肩，淡定地喝了口咖啡说：“只需要借助你一点力量，扳倒他不会太难。”

“你开玩笑吧？那是泰坦市的市长，不能因为我不是泰坦市民就公然跟他对抗吧。”Tony一边吃甜甜圈一边敷衍，Thor和Loki一早过来把他吵醒，为的就是商讨作战计划，现在他还困得不行，说两句便直打哈欠。

然而他们是一个团队，而且磨合得还不错，Tony是策划组织者，由他来安排当然是最好的，Loki激将道：“你会害怕？隔壁市长而已，对你来说算不上什么高官。”

Tony多少从他们的话语中了解到当年的事：“那你们起码先查清楚，再对人下手，毁人前可不好。”他在自己的关系网中查了查就找到一些Thanos贪腐的痕迹，但政客大多如此，他们向来没有恩怨……Tony还是认为应该先将Frigga的死亡情况调查清楚。

Thor将Heimdallr发来的资料递给两人，不查则已，一查惊人，按照Odin后来回忆起的剂量，他认为毒性潜伏期最多三天，所以他们仔细排查了她死前三天内的有谁靠近过老宅。按理说，Thanos很难查到是谁送了他这瓶红酒。

“你可别小看政客的敏锐与直觉。”Tony扫了一眼，“假如送回来的不是红酒——你父亲有没有告诉过你毒药是怎样起作用的，必须喝下去还是？”

Thor恍然大悟，他赶忙给Heimdallr打电话，Loki无语地翻了个白眼，小声地说：“这个智商能查到结果就怪了。”

Tony对此没有否认，无奈地耸耸肩，Thor挂了电话，不好意思地摸摸后脑说：“抱歉，我没想这么细，Heimdallr跟我说那是剧毒，起效最快就是喝下去，直接进入人体；其次是闻味道，它会挥发，无色无味；最弱就是接触，通过皮肤的传导慢慢造成死亡。”

“这范围真是太大了……”Tony目瞪口呆，“这是什么毒药啊，等这事结束后能不能让你父亲配一些卖给我？”

“他估计再也不想看到那个配方了。”Thor无语极了，“既然送过去时装在瓶塞里基本上无法被人发觉，假设毒药已经变成液体的形式，那么送来我家的东西必定不是红酒——那太引人注目。”

他们几乎没有头绪，靠一些资料胡乱猜测着，事发已久，摄入毒素时间模糊，Loki和Tony都不知道从何查起，Thor一筹莫展，随意浏览了下Thanos的档案，如果实在查不出真相，Thanos又确实不是个好人……他不介意错杀。

Thor心下一凛，看着他在任期间的泰坦市新闻，比较大的丑闻大概是四年前轰动全国的沉船事件，泰坦市政府牵头资助了一些贫穷的学生和孤儿乘船出海前往利亚岛游玩，结果中途撞上暗礁，因为海上雾太大，救援迟缓，造成80人死亡，20人受伤，原本是一次愉快的出游，却以死亡告终。政府反应极快，立刻给伤亡人群及其家人最大化的补偿，尽可能压住了这件事，才勉强挽回了Thanos在民众心中的形象。

其他重大事故各有各的相似，譬如化工厂爆炸死伤数人等，最可疑的还是沉船事件，为什么春夏的海域会起浓雾？为什么救援队迟迟没有抵达？为什么雾天还要起航？政府挑选的都是孤苦的孩子，这次旅行几乎没有成年人参加。Thor越想越不对劲。

“我出去走走，你们要我带什么吗？”Thor心烦意乱，半搂着Loki问。

“唔，我要对面那家甜品店的提拉米苏。”Tony随口说道，丝毫没有自己才刚吃完甜食的意识。

“早点回来。”Loki捏捏他的手臂，他能感觉到Thor的烦躁，“我再查查Thanos。”

 

外头的世界没有受到任何干扰，Thor望着来来往往的行人，空气中飘来一股糖果香气——Tony家出来不远就是一个小商区，Thor揉揉太阳穴，走到马路对面，融入人流中，化作一颗不起眼的尘埃。

他本来就是没有目标地出门，此时也不知道去哪里好，进超市里胡乱买了点日用品，再到Tony要求的店中帮他购买蛋糕，拎着满满一手成果，Thor皱着眉头往回走，路经附近的公园，草丛里忽然窜出一个人影，Thor急忙闪身，购物袋一个不稳，Loki爱吃的酸奶掉在地上发出脆响。

“喂！”Thor本来就恼火，当即伸手抓住那个落跑的男人，他力气极大，对方没有挣脱。

“抱歉，抱歉！有人在追我，你不想卷入麻烦中吧？”棕发男人不耐烦地露出笑容，赶忙去掰Thor的手，结果对方不依不饶，他不爽地嗤笑了声，放弃挣扎，坐倒在地，摊开手无赖地说，“好吧，那我们一起等死。”

Thor听到身后响起急促的脚步声，他瞪了这人一眼，眼圈很深，头发微乱，衣冠不整，除了语气有些无赖，他看起来不像穷凶极恶或者獐头鼠目的坏人，反而像近期经历变故，情绪欠佳。Thor慢条斯理地把散落在地上的东西捡起来，撞他的不速之客放弃挣扎，也帮他搭了把手。

“喂！Quill，怎么不跑了？跟我们回去吧。”树丛之后钻出几个彪形大汉，他们阴沉地笑，包围了Thor和Quill。

“兄弟，都跟你说了，你不让我走，唉。”Quill叹气，活动筋骨起身，正准备大展身手，没想到这个路上偶遇的高大男人竟然将手中的购物袋扔给他。

“好好拿着。”Thor心里烦闷，正愁找不到地方发泄，他甚至没有拿出武器，三两步走上前，借力打力，拉住一人的手，他看上去不可能有那么大的力气，却能将那人直接甩到一旁，带走另外一个强壮的打手，期间发出清脆的骨头断裂声。

Peter Quill头皮发麻，他站在一边，稀稀拉拉地鼓掌，有人趁着他落单向他袭来，没想到Thor力气大、动作也极快，他一侧身，手肘在那人后脑上重重一敲，对方嘶鸣着倒下，五个人瞬间被解决了三个，Thor却毫发无伤。

“Quill，你等着！”剩下两人悄悄后退，一见形势不妙掉头就跑，Thor眯起眼睛，从地上捡起一块石头，等他们跑出一段距离，他使劲一扔，砸中其中一人的后背，对方痛得大叫一声。

“身手不错，老兄。”Peter努力勾起嘴角，走到他身边将袋子还给Thor，这才发现他阴着脸，并不怎么高兴，Peter小心地说，“谢谢你的帮助，我先走了？”

“下次走路小心点。”Thor接过袋子，勉强算是出气了，他准备转头离开。

“对了！我想问，你知道霍华德大道15号在哪吗？”Peter忽的跟上前问。

那不是Tony家吗？但能知道这个地址的人不多，除了极为亲密的一些圈内人。Thor一愣，慢条斯理地说：“噢，我正好也要往那个方向走，我带你过去。你是外地人？”

“对，我从泰坦市来，来见一个朋友。”Peter随口应道，不住地叹气，“我叫Peter，你呢？”

“我是Thor。”Thor装作不在意地说，“刚才那些人放话说还要过来……不是会给你的朋友带来麻烦？”

“哦，那个……没关系，刚才你不在我也能解决，我只是不想跟他们起冲突，浪费时间。”Peter打量着周围的街景，看到门牌号一路递增，不一会儿就到了15号的门口，他冲Thor道谢，按下门铃，“谢谢你带路。”

Thor似笑非笑，没有当即离开，里面很快就有了反应，机械的电子音传来：“请问您是？”

Peter这时候觉得Thor碍事了，他难道想知道自己具体的拜访事宜？这也太不礼貌了，他扁扁嘴，对主人家说：“我来找Tony Stark先生，请问他在吗？”

“有预约吗？”电子音公事公办问。

“没有，不过我有很重要的事要见他一面，麻烦帮我——”Peter还没说完，Thor却突然发声。

“Tony，开门。”Thor似笑非笑地看着Peter窘迫尴尬的眼神，把人领了进去。

 

Tony和Loki仍然维持着Thor离开时的姿势，Tony挑眉道：“出去一会儿你还捡了个人回来？”

Peter无语至极，冲Thor挑刺：“耍我很有趣吗？你们这些阿斯加德人。”

“还不赖，他把给你带的酸奶撞坏了。”Thor掏出被摔变形的酸奶盒子递到Loki面前，黑发男人没好气地看着眼前这个冒失鬼，Thor笑着揉揉他的后颈，Loki这才只是不满地哼了声。

“操。”Peter暗骂一声，他虽然没有见过、却猜出谁是Tony，Peter见他没有让Thor回避的意思，当即知道他们是团伙，Peter淡淡地说，“我听说Stark先生这里只要钱足够多，你什么忙都会帮？”

“也看心情。”Tony委婉地暗示，不过能直接找上门的人不多，他正打算给Peter加一点感情分，可当他打开Thor带回的蛋糕盒，一张脸乌云密布，“我现在心情不太好。”他冷飕飕地盯着这位顾客，很显然，Loki的酸奶坏了，自己的蛋糕也应该与他有关。

“呃，如果你接下这个委托，我可以包下你这个月的蛋糕作为道歉。”Peter只想让他快点答应自己。

“噢……你说说看？”Tony懒洋洋地问。

Peter不禁怀疑，这个地区势力最大的代理人真的是Tony Stark吗？他希望自己没有找错人，深吸了一口气，冷静地说：“我要求你派人保护我，有人要杀我。”

“这好办，我认识的保镖和杀手很多。”Tony并不太感兴趣，“可以按照你的要求和委托金提供不同安全等级的保护。”

“我要最高等级的，因为要杀我的人是——泰坦市的市长。”Peter望着Tony的眼睛，一字一顿道。


	13. Chapter 13

13

泰坦市市长？那不就是Thanos？Thor和Loki交换了一个意外的眼神，Peter没注意到他们之间的目光流转，他十分沉重，目不转睛地望着Tony，而Tony也和Thor一个反应——刚要查Thanos就有相关人物送上门来，未免太巧了。

“怎么？你们都不相信？”Peter烦躁地揉着自己的头发，自嘲道，“对，我这样的小人物看起来的确不像认识市长。”

“你还没自我介绍呢，让我们听听看你到底是谁。”Tony试图缓解这位年轻人的不满，他周身戾气十足，Tony摸摸鼻头说，“你可以顺便讲讲你和Thanos的纠葛。”

“我是Peter Quill，我跟他没什么关系，但他的养女——是我的爱人。”Peter眼里再度蓄满怒气，他狠狠捶向旁边的墙壁，“我知道一些事，他迫不及待要杀我灭口，呵，这个混蛋——”

Tony和Thor面面相觑，他思忖道：“对抗市长可不容易，你想我怎么做？”

“他们的人现在正在找我，一路追着我来到阿斯加德，刚才Thor也见到了，首先你得保护我，其次我需要你帮我策划一场足够毁掉他的行动，我有证据。”Peter冷冷地说完，靠在墙边坐下。

“你是怎么找到我这里来的？”Tony失笑问道，“能知道这个地址的人不多。”

Peter并非无名小卒，他认识形形色色的人，结交的朋友绝不比Tony少，但由于他生活在泰坦，这些阿斯加德人对他不够了解，他知道Tony心有疑虑，只能硬着头皮解释：“你们不是在查Thanos吗？检索很频繁，多次往泰坦市的资料库伸手，我知道。”

这次是Loki惊讶了，他下意识去看Thor，他们刚才的确在查，但昨天和前天他可不在Tony这里。

“Stark先生一向有名，所以我决定找你帮忙。”Peter瞧出他们的疑惑，忽然想到一个可能，“频繁检索总不能是为了了解雇主吧，他要是雇了你们——”他摸着腰上的枪，随时准备杀出重围。

Tony咳嗽一声，挑眉道：“你还不赖，居然能查到这些，Loki，技术还有提升空间。”他的调侃换来Loki警告的一眼。

“我不会查，但我的朋友多，他们愿意卖一些消息给我。”Peter解释完毕，撑着桌子问，“我已经很有诚意了，你们是不是也应该……”

Loki没想到自己在圈内已经变成Tony团队里的人，怪不得之前一直骚扰他的那些人不敢再来。但他还是大意了，消息竟然是从自己这边渗透出去的，Loki不太高兴，盯着Peter说：“Thanos无恶不作，他可能杀了对我而言很重要的一个人，你知道什么就说。”

Thor的眼里泛起哀伤，他握紧拳头，手背上泛起青筋，他自嘲道：“这件事还关系到不止两个人的人生，而Thanos可能早已忘记。”

被他一提醒，Peter猛地想起那天晚上令他绝望的场景，那一幕在他脑中一遍遍回放，坚强勇敢的Gamora被推下悬崖，她努力推开他，他根本抓不住她的手，要不是为了替她报仇，他根本无法坚持到现在，Peter冷笑：“Thanos就是这样的禽兽，连自己的女儿都不放过。”

“什么？你的女朋友……”Thor惊讶极了，怪不得这个棕发男人周身笼罩着一股悲伤，Thor握紧Loki的手，两人无声地对望。

“我亲眼看着他把Gamora推下悬崖，她知道了不该知道的秘密——我想救她，可是我没有抓住她的手。”Peter痛苦地回想那晚，他嘶吼着扑到Thanos面前，想要一拳揍向那张伪善的脸，可他们人太多，他死里逃生，顺着海岸逃亡，联系上几个朋友，这才好不容易来到阿斯加德。

“真是禽兽。”Tony在短时间内收到了手下的调查信息，Peter没有撒谎，他的确和Thanos的养女谈过恋爱，“你手上有哪些证据？也许我们能互相帮助。”

Peter露出一瞬痛苦，但他很快振作起来，条理清晰地说：“Gamora是他的养女，这个关系是公开的，但是她很少出现在公众面前，她来自泽侯贝里市的Whoberi家族，二十多年前，Thanos为了向上晋升杀害了她的家人，意外动了恻隐之心，将她抱回家。”

“诸神在上。”Thor小声地应道，光是这件事Thanos就背负了多条人命了。

“都是Gamora告诉你的？”Loki突然开口问，“她有没有提过十一年前阿斯加德市长选举时的事，Thanos的政敌Howard——”

“好像有？具体细节没说过。”Peter回忆道，“Thanos很信任Gamora，但她记得小时候的事，想要为父母报仇，这几年一直在不断收集证据，但最后一次她被发现了，所以才惨遭杀害。著名的沉船事件，是Thanos做的。”当他陪着Gamora窃听时，Thanos的人发现了他们的踪迹……后面的事，他不敢再想。

“那可是八十条人命！”即使是看惯这些龌龊的Tony也忍不住低骂一句。

Thor不发一言，抿起嘴唇道：“他为什么要杀那么多人？那些学生、孩子，不妨碍他升迁吧？”

“Gamora说，Thanos信教，他一直认为自己人生顺遂都靠教派里信奉的女神庇佑。”Peter仇恨地说，“为了回报女神，他选择了活人献祭。”

一时鸦雀无声，大家都被这种异于常人的思路和做法惊住了，这么多条人命说献祭就被献祭，现在已经是新世纪了，怎么还会有这种人？Loki嘴唇翕合，不敢置信地说：“Frigga一定是这个疯子杀的，他怎么敢？！”

“Frigga？我不知道他有没有对这位女士下手，但相信我，他什么事都干得出来，而且会做得干干净净。”Peter自嘲道，“目前Gamora死亡的消息仍处在封锁中。”

Loki思索片刻，找出一份整理好的资料，试图将电脑转到Peter面前，Thor的手却突然伸过来挡住，Loki疑惑地望着他，叹了口气说：“总要让我试试。”

“什么？你们不相信我？”Peter有些恼怒，瞪了Thor一眼，“我差点被Thanos杀了，这可不是在演戏。”

“Frigga是Thor的母亲。”Tony赶忙解释道，给Loki使了个颜色，两人合作，越过Thor将资料传到Peter手上。

这样的行为让Peter产生了融入感，Loki说：“这是Frigga死前几天家里的来往记录，你看看有没有可疑之处。”

“等等，要我帮你们做事，我的委托你到底接不接？”Peter不耐烦地哼了声。

Tony打趣道：“既然你都送上门来了，我怎么会拒绝？我们这边有人要向Thanos寻仇，和你的目的不谋而合难道不好？佣金我可以给你打个六折。”

Peter哼了一声，勉强算是同意了这个说法，他们终于达成合作，Peter这才静下心来想Loki说的事，他瞥向电脑，不免十分疑惑，这样怎么看得出来有什么不对之处？屏幕上内容密密麻麻，十分丰富，他连死者的死因都不知道——Loki见他一副状况外的模样，只得硬着头皮简单介绍了他们查到的情况。Peter这下明白了，他扫视着那张表单一一排查。

“唔，能喝的液体都很可疑啊。”Peter挠挠后脑，他在文件里标黄了几样东西，最后准备移开视线时，他忽然看到一个可疑的物品，“等等，这个香水……”

“香水怎么了？”Thor紧张地凑到Peter身边。

“这个牌子……好熟悉啊。”Peter一时想不起来，他沉思着，一定在哪里见过。

Loki趁他思考的间隙搜索起这个品牌的相关信息，它是一个做中性香水的小众品牌，乍一看上去没什么古怪之处，Loki正要开口，Peter却突然看向他，一字一顿道：“我想起来了，这个牌子的香水——Gamora也有一瓶。”

“那是她从前生日，Thanos送给她的礼物。”Peter深吸一口气，摇摇头说，“我不知道这其中有没有巧合，但她在很长时间里都用这个品牌的香水。”

Loki望着Thor，嘴唇嗫嚅，Thor沉默片刻说：“Thanos把那瓶毒药做成香水寄到家里，因为是中性香水，任何人都可能使用，结果母亲以为那是寄给她的，吸入过多导致了死亡。”这样的确说得通，他沉默了，Loki也不开口。

Peter以为自己说错了什么，半晌Loki狠狠捶向桌面，发出一声巨响：“我一定要问问他，到底为什么要对一个无辜的人下手！”

“Loki！”Thor抓着Loki的肩膀，眼神忽明忽暗，唇峰微微抖动，“他既然可以献祭平民，还有什么干不出来？”

“这个问题……我可以帮他回答。”Peter耸耸肩道，“对他来说，决定他人的生死是一件很有趣的事，他很自负，所以可能认为你们并不能对他造成威胁，随便将毒药物归原主，提醒也好，随意谋杀也罢，总之他的目的很纯粹，就是对人命的不在意。”

虽然早已有所准备，但真正得到合理的解释时Loki依旧非常愤怒，他敬爱的Frigga夫人不是死于精心的谋杀，而是死于他人随意的一个决定，Loki心里的怒火从没有像此刻这样旺盛，他握紧拳头，咬牙切齿问：“你手上有什么证据，能让他身败名裂吗？”

“Peter，光是你的亲眼目睹，这估计还不能把他扳倒。”Thor担忧地说。

Peter勾了勾嘴角，吹了声口哨道：“那你可就问对人了，光是Gamora这件事，他就得付出代价。”

Tony笑着伸了个懒腰道：“那正好，我们可以规划一下，过几天就是泰坦市长继任日，我们可要送Thanos一份大礼。”

他们站在一起，眼中相继露出了然的笑意。


	14. 14（正文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，还有一个番外。

夏末，泰坦市的市长选举也告一段落，Thanos在幕后操纵四年后重新回到台前，他的就职演讲就在明天，惯例安排在泰坦广场上，他怀念那样的感觉，望着他的人民，手中掌握着多数人的生死。

他从政三十余年，慢慢打通各个关节，将泰坦市牢牢握在手中，但他想做的不止这些，相信这个任期结束后，他能够收服所有司法单位，到那时，他可以一步步实践他的计划。

“父亲，时间快到了。”

Thanos低头整理领带，他从镜中看到养女Proxima Midnight忠诚地站在门边，他摆摆手，转身随她一起出去。他虽然有很多养子，但与他最亲近的还是Gamora，望着Proxima Midnight，他不禁在心里叹了口气，但也只是一瞬间而已，他收拾好情绪，坐上车朝泰坦广场出发。

十点钟到了，广场上人山人海，人民站在舞台前方，翘首以盼他们的新市长到来，终于，在Thanos拿起麦克风时，人群中爆发出一阵掌声，他们似乎忘记了沉船事件，对包含在这欣欣向荣的经济下的黑暗视若无睹。

“很荣幸、也很感谢人民们再次选择我。”Thanos向人群深深鞠躬，他谦逊地露出笑容，望着台下闪烁的光点，直播开始了，他收起眼里的目下无尘，正准备开始就职演讲，却发现对面广场上的大屏幕画面突然中断，随之出现一个低沉的男声。

“怎么回事？”Thanos转身问他的秘书，秘书随即找到工作人员，所有人都被这场变故惊住了，这么多年来泰坦市长的就职演讲从没发生过意外，而如果他们在电视机前，会发现此刻所有的直播都被切成了另一个画面。

“嗯，安排下去，要年轻人，孤儿最好，这次他们回不来了……你说什么？是，这是女神的指引，我必须听从……”一段没头没尾的录音突然切入，众人都摸不着头脑，但那声线过于熟悉，不就是刚刚演讲的市长？Thanos当即脸色一变。

这是Gamora手中唯一一份幸存的资料，录音还在播放，当年Thanos安排沉船事件的经过一一重现，虽是只言片语，却依旧被记录下来，不到一分钟的对话清晰地说明他的目的，他的怜悯，和他的宗教信仰。

Thanos低吼着问Proxima Midnight：“怎么还不切掉？！”

“父亲，没办法——我们的人在努力攻克，不是从电视台那边接入的，也和广场无关！”Proxima Midnight着急地说，“Corvus Glaive在找程序员——”

而在这时，录音结束了，清亮的声音响起。

“Thanos，泰坦市政界风云人物，今年重新当选，也许你们已经忘记了四年前的沉船事件，但是我没有。一个杀害了自己的养女全家，又杀害了养女的人，也配成为市长？”这是Peter，但声音经过处理，他说得很急很快，生怕发生意外。

“现在找哪里来得及！”Thanos知道他被人暗算了，他仇家很多，但也被他杀得干干净净，只是漏网之鱼Peter——Thanos以为他死了，他亲眼看到Peter Quill那个臭小子随着Gamora一起坠入崖下，派去追踪他的人还没回来，他最爱的养女都死了，他为什么还活着？

这些人民曾经熟悉的一切，像伤疤一样被血淋淋地撕开，广场上鸦雀无声，记者们都忘了拍照，随着戛然而止的“哔”声，以及Thanos愤懑的脸重新出现在大屏幕上，人民重新将视线落到他们的市长身上。

Thanos的团队没想到会有这么致命的录音流落在外，他们慌了阵脚，而下一秒警车鸣笛响起，由远及近，包围了整个广场。

“父亲，快走！”Proxima Midnight上前护着Thanos，人民后知后觉地开始叫嚷，八十人死亡是重大社会事故，而且Thanos到现在都没有否认，即使是他人合成的录音，他势必要去警局走一趟。

Thanos没有听任养女将他带离现场，他冷着脸，面对围上来的无数记者一言不发。

“市长先生，请问那段录音是真的吗？！”

“Thanos先生，请问您加入了什么教派？”

“您那位据说被害的养女现在还活着吗？”

乱糟糟的声音直到他被带上警车才完全消失，开车的警察冲他嘲讽一笑：“抱歉了，市长，得先带你去警局，这事情闹大了。”

直到此刻Thanos的内心仍旧十分平静，他控制泰坦多年，笃定自己能够度过这一次危机，他的人还在外面，一定会想出解决方案。Thanos冷淡地望着前方，尽管警局和检察院是他的势力渗透得最少的地方，但他们也不敢轻易动他。

按照程序，Thanos要在警局接受问讯，他重复着让他们去问自己的律师的话，推脱掉所有要他回答的问题，最后进入拘留所。Thanos平生很少有这么落魄的时候，他从少年起就是人上人，已经习惯了主宰他人的命运，环视这个密不透风的房间，他阴晴不定地勾起嘴角，转了一圈后决定坐在破旧的床铺上，一举一动没有丝毫慌乱。

他闭目养神，过了大概三四个小时——他被收走了通讯设备，只能看手表来确认现在的时间——临近傍晚，他的律师还没出现，Thanos不免感到奇怪。

他望着门边，希望下一瞬门会打开。

 

 

“既然你们查清楚了，那就去做吧。”在泰坦市长就职前夕，Loki陪Thor回了一趟老宅，Odin听完他们查到的资料，拳头紧了又松，最后无力地打开抽屉。

“那个香水品牌，我查到他们在泰坦附近的生产厂与Thanos有私下往来。”Loki把证据递到Odin手中，“请节哀。”

Odin摇摇头，挣扎片刻，将手中的小圆瓶交给Thor：“其实我还有一份药，本来是想自己用，没想到还能派上用场。”他自嘲一笑。

Thor小心翼翼地收好，与Loki交换眼神。

 

 

门开了，Thanos下意识半直起身，没想到只是一名警员，手上拿着盒饭，他将盒饭放到桌上，老实地说：“这是你的晚餐。”说完他便转身离开。

里面装着意大利面，Thanos稍一皱眉，却还是吃起来。

等到夜深，律师才姗姗来迟，他按流程被保释回家，是Proxima Midnight来接他——要是Gamora没有死，现在来的人应该是她吧……Thanos思索片刻，坐上车。

尽管被保释了，他的行动仍旧被限制，只能待在家里，24小时被监控，能做的事不多。但回到熟悉的环境，Thanos还是感到更舒服，只需要一个眼神，Proxima Midnight就能明白他的心意。

“现在外面是什么情况？”回家第二日Proxima Midnight还没向他汇报最近的情况，Thanos觉得十分奇怪，他语带愠怒，在Proxima Midnight送来午饭时严厉地问。

Proxima Midnight吓了一跳，碍于父亲的威势，她当即半弯下腰：“父亲，抱歉！”

“说，你们是不是隐瞒了我什么事？！”Thanos不怒自威，冷笑着说，“就算我深陷牢狱，我也是你们的父亲。”

“是！”Proxima Midnight在慌乱中以为养父早就知道了什么，她一咬牙，尴尬地说，“父亲，您不要生气，是CorvusGlaive不知好歹，我已经叫人去追捕他了。”

“Corvus Glaive？”Thanos阴沉沉地望着她。

“父亲……Corvus Glaive他，他背叛了您，拿走了一部分……”Proxima Midnight不敢直视Thanos，眼神躲闪，Corvus Glaive曾经是她的恋人，她此刻为了活命也只能撇清关系，“父亲，我会把他抓回来，请您放心！”

“那个蠢货！”Thanos怒骂一声，这个时候竟然敢给他添乱，他担心Corvus Glaive抖出更多秘密，身体里的血液一下往上冲，在Proxima Midnight惊恐的眼神中，他不可遏制地向后倒，心脏异常疼痛。

“父亲！父亲！”Proxima Midnight慌忙上前扶起Thanos，她掏出手机，迅速联系剩下的兄弟姐妹们，可Thanos捂着胸口，疼痛使他露出了这一生少数脆弱的表情，她一边害怕，一边心里又涌出一丝庆幸。

Thanos不甘地揪着Proxima Midnight的衣袖，他瞪大眼睛，体会到浓浓的不甘。

毫无征兆地倒下，像极了多年前的那一天，随着一个包裹的到来，那位无辜的女士也是这样离开人世。

阳光下闪过一道反光点，街对面的棕发男人收起狙击镜，瞳孔里的温度越来越低，他勾起嘴角，心头涌起满足的快感，他走入阴影中，摸出自己的随身听，反面是Gamora的照片，清晰的面容让他慢慢敛起眼底的快意，手指覆上她的脸颊。

……

出狱第二天，Thanos在家中猝死，他死于心肌梗塞，没有任何中毒的迹象。

泰坦市卷起一阵不利于他的风闻，传说他是对那死去的80个人感到内疚而选择自杀，这下越发坐实了他作恶多端的事实，随后他谋杀养女的证据被送上法庭，尽管Thanos已死，关于他的风波，却仍旧没有停止。

 

Loki和Thor从泰坦回到阿斯加德，乘着Tony的私人飞机，落在Stark庄园内。

这一生，近三十年，从来没有一刻像现在这样轻松，Loki在花店订了一束花，与Thor一同前往墓园。

“旅游的地方你想好了吗？”Loki拿着康乃馨，猝不及防地问。

Thor挠挠后脑，不明所以地回答：“啊？什么？”

“你上次不是说，这件事结束了就要去旅游吗？”Loki嗔怒地看他一眼。

“哦哦哦。”Thor反应过来，“我无所谓呀，看你喜欢去哪里，我就跟你一起去，或者可以让Tony推荐。”

“我们出去玩为什么要Tony推荐？”Loki眉头一扬，冷哼着瞪他，“规划我来做，你负责出钱。”

“说起出钱……我的钱包不是都被你拿走了？”Thor挑眉望向Loki，“你倒是把利息还给我？”

Loki讨厌他动不动拿这个说事，然而转念一想Thor这次也帮了大忙，他露出个和软的微笑，带了点诱惑的意味：“好呀，你有本事来拿的话？”

转眼到了墓园，Thor收起跟他调笑的意味，搂着Loki的腰走入园中，两人安静地站在Frigga坟前，那里还有一束花，Thor意外至极，沉默半晌温和地说：“应该是我父亲来过了。”

他们望着彼此，沉默中又透着一股温情，Loki看着Frigga的照片，他从没想过，有一天自己会和她的家人有如此深厚的关系。

一开始他们是陌生人，随后是兄弟。

……在更远的未来，或许是一生的伴侣。

在经历了这么多后，他很庆幸能拥有这样的人生。

 

END


	15. 番外：Loki的副业

随着Thanos的死，Thor慢慢将自己的工作重心移到了健身房，Tony对此不无惋惜，十分希望Thor能多帮他干些活。即使为了挣外快，Thor也没有完全拒绝Tony，不过比起之前的准则，他变得越来越严苛。

Tony大叹气：“过河拆桥啊，我这边优秀的杀手不多了！”在Loki危险的目光下，他慢慢闭嘴，眼里仍是满满的可惜。

不过不做杀手，Thor依旧有现成的谋生手段，可Loki竟然也减少了倒卖信息的活动，Thor很惊讶，除了卖数据线和配件，Loki还在做什么营生？

“很多啊，只要不犯法，我还能帮学生写代码作业。”Loki勾起邪恶的微笑，他打开二手黑暗交易平台，指给Thor看。

Thor似懂非懂，没有多计较，直到有一天，他突然发现，Loki的营生相当丰富。

随着时代的发展，移动支付的手段越来越完备，Loki光是坐在家里就能日进斗金，他的手机不断发出到账的声响，Thor不禁心想，这年头的人这么喜欢买数据线？一定是苹果数据线吧，坏得挺频繁。

“Loki。”Thor从健身房回来，顺路叫好了外卖，他一进门发现Loki正背对他抱着电脑坐在客厅，从他的角度望过去，正好看见没来得及关闭的成人电影，伴随着钱币落地发出的声音，Thor嘴角一抽，呵斥道“你买小黄片？我没满足你？”

“Thor。”Loki慌忙将页面最小化，可惜他还没关掉声音，电脑里发出沉闷的呻吟声，Loki一愣，肉体碰撞的声响戛然而止，他调整了下表情，坦然地回过头，“作为一个成年人，保有一个不违法乱纪的爱好有错吗？”

Thor冷哼一声，把饭盒放到桌上，一屁股坐到Loki身边：“那让我也一起观摩学习吧。”

Loki后背冒汗，他记得昨晚被操到凌晨的滋味，Thor今早依旧十点就出去上班了，而他自己现在还穿着睡衣，Loki移开电脑，可Thor强硬地将它拖回来，Loki只能破罐破摔：“行行行，你多看看，好好反省自己的技术怎么那么差！”

祸从口出，Thor冷飕飕地看着Loki：“是吗？”他搂上Loki的腰，观赏起小黄片里的剧情，随口批评道，“这个男人肌肉一看就是喝蛋白粉喝出来的——不行，他根本没勃起，这样怎么让别人舒服？还有下面这个，他叫得很假，没有你叫得好听。”

Loki瞪圆眼睛，身上升起一股热气：“你乱说什么，你的肌肉也是喝蛋白粉喝出来的！”

“不是。”Thor冷笑否认道，“我是练出来的，不然你会伤心的。”

Loki更是羞恼，他关掉视频，结果买家的消息框不凑巧地弹出，Thor快速阅读完上面的内容。

“老板，还有没有3p的GV？上次你推荐的那部很不错哦。”

Thor：“……”

Loki：“……”

“现在你知道了，这只是我工作的一部分。”Loki逞强道，“收起你的嫉妒心，我只是为了赚钱养家，不像你有自己的产业。”

Thor愁苦地看着他，叹了口气幽幽地说：“你可以来给我打工——我很担心你这样游走在犯罪的边缘会被人检举揭发啊。”

“只要你安静点，没人会找到我！”Loki一边骂着Thor一边给卖家发去新的片源，收到汇款后他的心情好了些，顺口抱怨道，“你以为我愿意看那些白肉，没你身材好，要不是为了分类、赚钱，我才不看。”

Thor被他的话取悦了，笑眯眯地摸着Loki的脑袋。

 

过了一段时间，他们终于乘上去旅行的飞机，Loki以为Thor会淡忘这事，没想到他一直记得自己卖片的业务，还说要帮他拉客。

Loki无语至极，堵住Thor那张喋喋不休的嘴：“你敢去跟Tony说，就自己买返程飞机回去吧。”

Thor当即噤声，打量着Loki精致的眉眼，把他逼向酒店的大床——他们这次选的是海边，大概会停留一周，Loki没见过海，阿斯加德不是海港，Thor便定了海景房，Loki特别喜欢落地窗外的碧海蓝天，听着海浪声，枕着如大海一般的Thor，Loki异常欢愉。

“没有我你的旅途不会很寂寞？”Thor又用他的蓝眸蛊惑Loki，他目不转睛地望着Loki，对方半晌没说出话，Thor把他推倒在床，亲了亲他的嘴角，“对了，我准备了一份小礼物送给你，你要满足我的心愿吗？”

Loki被他这颠三倒四的话说得有点反应不过来，他愣了愣仍在想什么礼物，Thor已经起身从他们的行李箱中拿出一套……Loki顿时大怒：“你什么时候买的？什么时候放进去的？！”

“早就买好了。”Thor笑嘻嘻地拆开包装，“我都洗过一遍了，你穿吗？”

Loki红着脸，看着那条黑色吊带裙，Thor真是恶趣味，连长筒袜都准备好了，Loki手指发抖瞪着他：“你还记着我偷你钱包？你真小气！”

“不止如此，你还卖成人电影，我最近看了一部，就是这种情侣之间的情趣扮演，我觉得很适合我们。”Thor把衣服放到Loki手边。

“你看什么了？”Loki一怒再怒，“那你怎么不穿？”

“我不知道你想看我穿什么，除了女装我都可以，你应该没有奇怪的癖好吧。”Thor垂下头来，爱抚着Loki的身体，他透过这身衣服，仿佛想起很多年前Loki撞到他时的场景，尽管记忆不清晰，但Thor记得那个女孩很美丽，她十分高挑，软软地撞到他身上……

“我们中有奇怪癖好的人是你。”Loki冷哼一声，捡起Thor买的衣服，他一想到Thor可能看的不是GV而是AV就浑身不舒服，但他现在早已不是那具年幼青涩的身体，穿女装实在太过诡异，Loki小声嘟囔道，“会很难看。”

“不会，我帮你穿上，然后……慢慢帮你脱下来。”Thor把Loki抱在怀里，将他身上的衬衫纽扣解开，一边揉Loki的胸膛，一边爱抚他的小腹，Loki很敏感，软在他身上哼叫出声，见他不再反抗得厉害，Thor拿过那条情趣极了的吊带裙，脱下Loki全身的衣物，露出苍白修长的身躯，让他穿上那条贴身的裙子。

“还有直筒袜。”Thor坚持让Loki全部穿上，黑发男人穿着这样女式的衣服实在滑稽，但Thor记忆里当年那个十六岁的少女形象越发清晰，他望着不耐烦的Loki渐渐看呆了。

“好了没，你真是烦人。”Loki扯了扯裙摆，他修长的小腿被黑色的直筒袜包裹着，Thor简直像着迷了一样，Loki又羞耻，又自满，间或夹杂着担忧，他推了推Thor问，“你是不是喜欢女人？”

“不，我只是在后悔，当初怎么没有将你看得再清楚些。”Thor抬起Loki的下巴，手从空荡的胸前钻进去，揉着那两颗小小的乳头，Loki仰起脑袋，承受着他的亲吻和揉弄，下身立刻有了反应，顶起黑色的裙子，濡湿布料，Thor低沉地说，“坏孩子，这样就露馅了。”他隔着裙子握着Loki的阴茎，男人发出软腻的叫声，Thor揉着他的身体，两人一同倒在床上。

“好……好了没。”Loki羞耻地拉着裙摆，黑色衬得他的皮肤越发白皙，Thor抓住他的手，Loki一动不动地看着他。

“我要这样操你。”蔚蓝的眼眸中此时染上深沉的欲望，Thor掀开Loki的衣摆，露出饱满臀间的红色嫩穴，Loki转过湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，Thor觉得自己像在欺负年轻的女孩，他挑起恶棍般的笑容，抬手在穴口抽了一巴掌，他手掌大，连带着旁边的臀肉也被打到，迅速泛起红印。

“啊——”Loki羞耻地低叫一声，Thor的手指插了进来——毫无防备的，Loki扭了扭，前天被操肿的地方还没完全恢复，这儿习惯了进出，不一会儿就泛出汁水，Thor轻笑着亲他的裸背，手绕到前面去摸他的阴茎。

“真是个坏女孩，这里顶得都湿了。”Thor隔着裙子的布料套弄Loki的硬挺，说出来的话让他更是面红耳赤，Thor又猝不及防地抽了他的后穴一巴掌，Loki反射性收缩，绞紧了Thor的手指，“小荡妇，撅好你的屁眼，我要操你了。”

Loki湿得更为透彻，他咬着下唇，Thor慢慢挤开他的身体，Loki最讨厌这种满涨的感觉，紫红的龟头没入白净的臀间，被摩擦至深红的穴口绷得没有一丝皱褶，Loki趴在床上，裙子被掀开，他跪着，黑色直筒袜包裹的腿微微弯曲，Thor顶到深处，Loki发出难受的呻吟声。

“啊嗯……”Loki真是怕了他这种每次都能顶到肠胃中的感觉，Thor资本雄厚，Loki伸手绕到后面去摸Thor的茎柱，发现还有一小节留在外面，Loki恼恨至极，在他的囊袋上掐了一把。

“小荡妇，这样可不乖，要被处罚。”Thor哼了一声，揉着Loki后穴，狠狠顶进去又撤出来，他干得很用力，精实的腰摆动着，时不时蹭到浅处的前列腺点，Loki难受地哼叫，阴茎越来越硬。

“嗯唔，好深，啊，你这怪物……”Loki双眼迷蒙，异常粗大的性器在他的敏感带碾动，他一边掉眼泪，一边爽得头皮发麻，两人身影晃动，重叠在一起，Thor操了一会儿，Loki软在床上直不起腰，Thor干脆把他翻过身，随着一阵海浪拍上岸的声响，Loki的直筒袜直接被Thor撕开。他睁大眼，看到Thor眼里越来越浓的欲色，Loki不禁哑着嗓子骂道，“变态。”

“是因为你。”Thor握着他的手，把Loki翻来覆去地操弄，他汗湿身体，裙子的一部分布料黏在胸前，凸起的肉粒更加清晰，Thor抬起他的臀部，玩弄纤细的小腿，他忽的停下进攻的动作，Loki不明所以。

“嗯，怎么了……”他从快感的云端被扯回来，烦躁地在Thor手臂上留下指痕，Loki挑眉，红润的脸庞透出一股春意。

Thor低笑，猛地挺腰，Loki哼叫，他又停下动作，如此往返了几次，Loki不满地将腿绕上他的后背，将Thor拉近，低声喘息道：“哥哥，快操我，里面好痒……”他嗅到Thor身上那股特有的荷尔蒙气息，混杂着汗水，对他而言是最好的催情剂，Loki鼻翼微动，把脸埋进Thor的肩头，后穴不由自主地吐出一波汁水，黏腻得连他自己都害臊。

“怎么又湿了？”Thor调笑，握着Loki的腰杆，阴茎上下晃动，由浅入深地抽插，他退出的时候马眼上汁水清亮，Loki身下被撑开圆圆的洞口，泛红的媚肉抽动，Thor顿时插了回去，Loki低叫一声，高潮来得突然，他浑身痉挛，夹得Thor更是酸软，他骂了脏话，握着丰满的臀肉进进出出。

“嗯……啊……唔啊……”Loki尾音上升了一个调，沙哑而柔软，他现在还没回过神来，Thor还在操他，把他一把抱起，走向落地窗边，Loki别扭而羞耻地说，“别……”

Thor托着他，一有松手的态势，Loki就忍不住环住他的身体，而这时阴茎入得太深，他沙哑地叫起来，湿漉一双绿眼瞪向Thor，Thor轻咬他的鼻头，低声说：“你这样我忍不住。”

“你什么时候忍过？”那件碍事的裙子不知道什么时候被Thor撕开丢到床边，Loki却还穿着那双直筒袜，他难耐地扭动着，“会被人看到。”

“不会，再坚持一会儿。”Thor亲亲他，安抚着Loki，男人快没力气了，眼里蓄着生理泪水，Thor挺动腰身，在即将抵达高潮时抵在Loki的前列腺点上研磨，他哼叫着，手指抓着身后的玻璃，留下一串向下的雾气，曲起的手背像要握住什么，而后无力地垂下。

“呼，好满……”Loki呻吟道，精柱射在他内里，喷得他满满当当，Thor的储量太多了，他感觉有汁液顺着腿间滑落，湿滑的触感让人不满，可他也刚经历高潮，没有多少力气推开Thor，任由男人把他挪回床上，Thor刚要撤出，Loki拦住他生气地说，“你一动全往外流，有本事不要内射。”

“那可不行。”Thor笑嘻嘻地说，摸着Loki的肚子，“我可要把你喂饱啊，Loki。”

他性感的声线让Loki一阵发颤，他们维持着这样的姿势，Loki望向窗外，浪涛不断拍上岸，这个海岛十分宁静，海鸥落在岸边，直到眼睛酸涩，Loki幽幽地说：“待在这里真好。”

“是我们在一起，你才会这样觉得。”Thor抱着他，良久低声说，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Loki笑了笑，回过头吻住Thor。

 

蓝天碧海，一切都好。


End file.
